Jasper's Child
by angelwolf316
Summary: Not a typical Edward and Bella break up and she gets with Jasper story. In this story, Jasper and his family, including Riley are out hunting one day when she see a girl running through the forest with an infant child. Thinking she needs help, they follow her. Turns out Jasper is the infants father. But how? Mainly Jasper/Bella, Some Paul/OC - Rated MA, just in case.
1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Title: **Jasper's Child

**Pairing: **Mainly Jasper/Bella, Some Paul/OC

**Rating: **MA Just in case.

**Summary: **Not a typical Edward and Bella break up and she gets with Jasper story. In this story, Jasper and his family, including Riley are out hunting one day when he sees a girl running through the forest with an infant child. Thinking she needs help, they follow her. Turns out, Jasper is the infant's father. But how? Read and find out! PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT MOST OF MY STORIES, THIS ONE INCLUDED IS NOT MET FOR FOR ANYONE UNDER 18)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. I DO own the plot of this story along with characters that are NOT from Twilight. If you find anyone re-posting this story. Or trying to take credit for it, or both. Please contact me through PM. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Jasper POV**

The Cullen's and I were all running through the forest on a hunt. It was Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Riley, Me, and my friends-Peter and Charlotte. That's when we caught the scent of 3 vampires, and two other being's we couldn't figure out, running east of us, toward us as we were going south. We stopped to see, a girl not wearing much for clothing. Small cotton shorts, and a spaghetti strap shirt. Her body had scars and vampire bites all over it. She was still beautiful. She wasn't human, but she ran fast, with vampire speed. She had a newborn infant in her arms, and she kept looking behind her as she ran. So, she was running from the vampires.

"I have a feeling we need to follow her. She's innocent, but in trouble." said Peter. See, he has a gift. He just knows shit.

We took off running alongside of her. Wondering what she was doing. But before long she had shot off ahead of us at an impeccable speed. Leaving only Edward to be able to keep up with her. She was even faster than Edward. How is that possible?

"Give me that child, bitch!" growled one of the vampires.

"No! You will not get my child!" She growled back, still running.

She was headed straight for the treaty line. The small creek divided the land. That was the treaty line, and it was just up ahead. As soon as she made the leap over the line, The Quileute wolves came to stand in a line at the line. She flew over their heads, landing on her feet in a crouch behind them, before standing back up straight and turning around to face her attackers. Three more wolves came out, and surrounded her, protecting her.

"I told you Raul, you will never get my child." She said, glaring at him.

"You ungrateful bitch! After everything we've done for you!" Raul growled.

"Everything you've done for me?! You raped me, tortured me, used the Major's sperm to get my pregnant! I didn't even know male vampires could get human females pregnant! All that bitch, Maria, wanted was another Jasper Whitlock! And SHE WON'T GET IT! OR THE ORIGINAL!" the girl roared, causing the baby to squirm in her arms.

I was shocked, I just stared at her. _What the fuck._

One of the wolves disappeared behind the trees, and came back out in human form, taking the baby from her arms.

"Oh, you don't think I'll get the real Major?" Raul said, glancing at me. That didn't go unnoticed by her. She leaped back over the creek, and dropped in front of me and my family in a crouch.

"I'll kill you before you take another step." She growled, menacingly.

"Please, you're a newborn." Raul laughed at her.

"Oh, but Raul, you forget, I'm no ordinary vampire." She whispered darkly.

Standing up from her crouch, sticking her hands out palms out. Raul and his two lackeys actually looked scared. Then electricity shot from her palms, wrapping itself around the three vampires necks, like a leash, and lifting them off the ground.

"As I said, that bitch will never get her hands on Olivia, me, or the Major again." she whispered darkly.

Then the electricity intensified, and the three vampires blew up, turning to ash. She dropped her hands, and leaped back over to the wolves, taking her child from the res kid.

"I suppose, you want answers?" The girl asked me, without looking up.

"It would be nice, yes." I said.

She nodded, then looked over at the Alpha of the pack. They were in what seemed like a silent conversation, before he sighed and nodded his wolf head.

"Come to First beach tonight for the bonfire. One night invite only. Yes, your family is welcome to join." She said, turning around and looking at me.

I looked at my family and they all nodded.

"OK, what time?" I asked.

"Nine O'clock tonight." she said, before walking away with the wolves surrounding.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Alice, clearly irritated.

"I have no fucking clue." I said with a sigh.

"You're sperm got her pregnant? Are you cheating on me?!" Alice yelled.

"First, we are no longer together. So, even if I was with her, it wouldn't be cheating! Second, no, I didn't have sex with her! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed at her.

"Everyone just calm down. We will find out tonight." said Carlisle.

We all went and hunted, and went back to the house to get ready for the bonfire. We got to the door, to find a note taped to it.

_Wear your bathing suits, if you want to swim._ _-Hells Bells_

"Who is hells bells?" asked Emmett.

"Not sure, but we didn't get that girls name earlier. Maybe it's her nickname." said Edward.

I looked over to Peter, to see him rubbing his neck again.

"What is it Pete?" I asked, knowing he was getting another feeling from his gift.

"I just want to warn you all, that this girl doesn't know us, so she isn't just going to trust us, the only reason she even somewhat trusts, Jasper, is because he is the baby's father, and technically her sire. And the only reason she even trusts Char and I even a tiny bit, is because we know what she went through, we have been there. So, we can't just go over there, and make like we are her family." he said, giving a pointed look at Esme with the last part.

"Jasper is my son, that little girl is his daughter, so she is my grand-daughter!" Esme protested.

"Esme, you don't want to go the wrong way with this. If Jasper wants to be in this little girls life, you're going to make it difficult for him if you act like you are now. Jasper may think of you as a mother figure, but you have to remember you really aren't his mom." said Peter bluntly.

She looked sad.

We got ready, and walked out to the garage, deciding to take my new truck. Carlisle is driving with Esme in the passenger seat, and the rest of us in the bed of the truck. We drove out to La Push, finding a parking spot, and walking out to the beach. When we got there, I saw the girl, sitting near the fire, on the sand, leaning against a long, with the baby in her arms. She was feeding it a bottle of blood, with a plate of food on a crate next to her. Every now and then, one of the boys would come over and put a piece of food in her mouth. She was wearing a pair of short jean shorts, a black bikini, and a white spaghetti strap shirt. She didn't bother trying to hide her scars. If she doesn't care, as a woman, then why do I? Looking down at my board shorts, and t-shirt. I took my t-shirt off, and slung it over my shoulder. Peter just smirked at me, and did the same.

Immediately, Esme rushed over to her. "Why don't you let me take my grandbaby, and finish feeding her, while you eat." She said, trying to take the baby from the girl.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Esme. All of a sudden, Esme's hand snatched back like she had been shocked.

"Don't. Touch. My. Child." The girl said with a warning growl, standing up to face us.

The wolves, in their human form, came up and surrounded the girl and the baby protectively.

"It's fine, guys." Said the girl. They all went back to what they were doing, but not before sending Esme a warning glare.

"Look, I don't know you. So naturally I don't trust you. You can't just come here, and take my child out of my arms, calling yourself her grandmother." said the girl.

Esme huffed. Peter walked up beside Esme. "I told you not to do this, she doesn't trust us. We're lucky she made it so we can be here to hear her story." Peter said, irritated.

"Fine, can we at least see what she looks like? You've had her covered up the whole time." Esme said, clearly not happy.

The girl pulled the blanket from the baby's head. Everyone gasped. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Just like me when I was human.

"She looks like Jasper." said Riley.

"Her name is Olivia?" asked Rose.

"Yes, Olivia Lillian. She doesn't have a last name, because well neither do I anymore." The girl said quietly.

"Lillian was my sisters name." I said quietly.

"I know." She whispered.

I looked at her questioningly.

"It will all be explained." She said. I nodded.

"What is your name?" asked Edward.

The girl shifted Olivia, so Olivia's head was laying on the girls shoulder.

"Isabella Marie. But call me Bella, or Bells." She said, sticking her hand out to him, her other hand holding Olivia to her chest.

We all shook her hand and introduced ourselves.

Suddenly, Bella growled in pain "Son of a..." she stopped herself from saying the last word.

"God, no matter how many times you go through it, it hurts every damn time." Bella sunk to the ground. One of the boys walked up and started massaging Olivia's jaw.

"She bit you?" asked Esme, shocked.

"Yes, she's a biter. It hurts, but its really no big deal, she is just adding to the collection. However, this time, she got the crook of my neck, and I can't exactly seal that one myself..." She said, thinking, as the boy finally got Olivia to unlatch her jaw. Venom oozing out of the bite.

The boy took Olivia, and I knelt down beside Bella. "May I?" I asked, motioning to the bite.

She nodded.

I leant down, and licked over the bite, sealing it. Bella shivered slightly, I smirked into her neck. Then I heard two growls, and my head shot up. Alice and another res kid were growling at us.

"Jacob, knock it off. She doesn't belong to you. She's told you time and time again, she doesn't want you like that." Paul said, holding Olivia.

"And Alice, you and Jasper are no longer together, stop acting like a jealous wife." Rose snapped.

Bella sighed, standing up and taking Olivia back.

"If she's a biter, then is it really wise for the wolves to hold her, venom kills them." asked Carlisle.

"For some reason, her venom and mine won't hurt them." said Bella.

Carlisle was looking at Bella intrigued.

"I'm not a science experiment Doc, don't even think about it." said Bella, sitting back down in her original spot.

I went over and sat next to her. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I know you don't trust us, but may I hold her please?" I asked her quietly.

"Of course you can. Technically you are her father, I guess. Even though you really didn't do anything." Bella laughed slightly, handing Olivia over to me.

I cradled the baby in my arms, and just looked down at her in amazement.

"I do sense she is a vampire, but that's not all?" I asked.

"You'll see soon." Bella said. "The story is about to start. We have 'story time' at every bonfire. And tonight is my story I guess."

I nodded, getting more comfortable, cradling Olivia to me.

Everyone else gathered around the bonfire. Peter, Char, and Riley sat beside Bella and I, while the other Cullen's sat farther away from us. Probably afraid to get too close to Bella.

"Bella, I guess it's time for your story hon. Start from when you were taken? Don't forget that the Cullen's don't know what you are." said Billy Black, one of the Tribal Elders.

Bella nodded.

"Ok, I'll start with what I was before I was taken." said Bella.

"My mother, was not from the Res. She was considered a 'pale-face' but she was also a witch. My father was a Quileute with the wolf gene. So, before I was taken, I was already a hybrid-Witch/Wolf. However, I hadn't phased for the first time yet. And I only had one of my gifts so far. My mental shield. Which is why, you Edward, couldn't read my mind." Bella said looking at Edward.

"I was the girl that was looking at your table my first day at Forks High. Edward was in my Bio class. I was your singer, Edward." said Bella.

"Maria was watching you at school that day Jasper. She saw me watching all of you. She thought at first she could use me as bait to get to you. So, when school was out, and I was heading home, she got me." said Bella, taking an unneeded breath.

"At first, I started out as a plaything for her minions and newborns. When I didn't please them the right way I was tortured. After a while, Maria figured out she wouldn't be able to get you because you didn't know me. So why would you come because of me, she realized this. So, then she decided to start using your sperm, which apparently she saved. I have no idea how she got it, so don't ask. She had a vampire doctor start inserting some into me regularly. Having her minions and newborns wearing condoms when they would use me. She wanted to try to get me pregnant with your sperm, so she could have a "Major Substitute"." said Bella, looking down. I was growling slightly.

"This went on for 8 months. Then 'finally' it worked. I got pregnant. Definitely NOT a normal pregnancy. Olivia...chewed her way out of my stomach when she was ready. I should have died after that." said Bella. Rose looked at her horrified.

"But Maria needed me to care for Olivia, until she grew up enough to care for herself. So, she changed me, except she didn't bite me. She used syringe, with the Major's venom. Again, not sure how she got it." said Bella.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

"Language." whispered Bella, motioning to Olivia.

"Sorry." I said, kissing Olivia on the head. Bella smiled.

"Anyway, I went through the 3 day change like everyone else. Then Maria sent me with Olivia and Raul and the other two vampires you saw today, out to hunt, and that's when I ran. I ran for 3 days, and ended up back here." She said.

"I am witch/wolf/vampire now, so is Olivia. Maria is interested in us. Which is why I haven't left the Res since I got here." said Bella, gently stroking Olivia's head.

"Have you phased for the first time yet?" asked Carlisle.

"Umm...yes, right after I got here actually. Leah was inside giving Olivia a bath for me, and I got pissed off at something, and phased." said Bella.

"Interesting." said Carlisle.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, I managed to screw up a strange girls life without knowing it." I said, pissed.

"Fate." Bella said simply.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Everything happens for a reason, I'm just not sure of the reason yet." she said.

"Did you zap Esme earlier when she tried to take your baby?" asked Rose.

"Kind of. I brought my physical shield over Olivia and myself. And it zapped her to warn her to step away." said Bella.

"You said you knew my sisters name? How?" I asked.

"Sometimes, you'll see me zone out, and you won't be able to bring me out of it. Basically, I'm being showed your entire past. It started with you as a baby. It shows me EVERYTHING. Sometimes, WAY too much detail." Bella said, glancing at my crotch.

Peter chuckled. I smirked.

"Wait, everything?" I asked.

"Yes. Even your time with Maria." Bella said, knowing what I was asking.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry you have to see that." I whispered, wrapping my arm around her, still holding Olivia with my other arm.

"I'm used to it, plus I've lived through some of it." Bella shrugged, but snuggled closer to me slightly.

"Is it another gift of yours?" asked Carlisle.

"I have no clue. I don't know why I'm seeing his past. I don't think its really 'a gift' because I've only seen Jasper's past, no one elses. But I do have a gift of collecting memories. Which I can control. I just can't control seeing Jaspers. It's like something WANTS me to know his past." said Bella.

Char gave me a knowing smile. Bella smiled at Char. Olivia squirmed in my arm, causing me to look down at her. She was staring at me intently with those crystal blue eyes. I smiled down at her. She let out a little giggle. Bella smiled at our interaction.

"I want to be in her life. and yours. I want to take care of you both." I said, looking into Bella's eyes.

"You don't have to do that. Technically, you didn't do anything. So, you really have no Responsibility." said Bella, but I could feel some hope coming from her.

"I want to. She is my daughter. And I feel a connection to you. Stay with me, please." I asked her.

"I..." she looked around at my family. Esme looked a little too eager, damnit.

Sam knelt down in front of us. "If she wants to continue living in the cabin here on the beach, you are welcome to stay with her. But not everyone." he said.

I nodded. I would have to talk with my family.

"Sam." said Bella. He nodded at her. "The Captain and his mate, with Riley?" she asked, nodding over to Peter, Char, and Riley

"Ok, but only they can live here." said Sam.

She nodded with a smile.

Alice looked pissed, glaring at Bella.

"Unless you want me to rip your eyeballs out of your head, I suggest you quit glaring at me." Bella growled, glaring back at Alice.

Alice huffed, and looked away.

"I think I should talk to my family now, back at our house. But I'll come by the cabin later, and we can talk?" I asked Bella, handing Olivia back to her after kissing her on the head.

"Ok." said Bella. I hugged her, and kissed her temple. She smiled.

Paul, handed me a piece of paper with directions to the cabin. He whispered in my ear "Be good to her please. She's an amazing girl, who's been through hell." Then he went and took my vacated seat next to Bella.

I stood up with the Cullen's and started back to my truck. I turned around and waved at Bella one last time before jumping in the back. She waved back and smiled, before taking another bottle out of a bag, handed it to Paul, along with Olivia. He fed her while Bella finished eating her own food.

The ride back to the Cullen house was quiet. We pulled into the driveway and made our way into the house, settling around the living room to talk.

"So, I guess you're leaving us?" asked Esme, mad.

"In a way, yes, I made not have had sex with Bella. But Olivia is my daughter, and I will do what's right by her. I also feel a connection to Bella. I have since we saw her in the cafeteria. I don't know if we'll stay on the Res or go somewhere else. but wherever her and Olivia go, so do I." I said.

"She can stay here, with Olivia." said Esme.

"She only trusts me, Peter, Char, and Riley. And the way you and Alice acted tonight, didn't help her distrust for you at all. It only made it worse. There is no way in hell she would want to stay here." I said.

Peter nodded in agreement.

"Ok, don't take this the wrong way Riley. But I can understand her trusting Jas, Char, and Pete, but why Riley?" asked Rose.

"No clue." said Jasper.

"So, just like that you're going to leave?" asked Esme.

"Not just like that, if we stay on the Res, I'm sure I can get them to let you visit, if you behave yourself, and you know what I'm talking about Esme. But Alice, there is no way in hell she will let you." I said.

"I will always see you as family. and I am grateful for everything you've done for me. But I need this. So does she." I said.

"Also, she's Jasper's true mate." Char blurted out, then her hand flew up to her mouth. She didn't mean for that to come out.

"What?!" growled Alice.

"Alice, you and I both know, you and I were never meant to be." I said.

She sighs and nods.

"You know I'll always love and care about you Alice. But only as a sister now." I said, walking over to her and hugging her.

"I know." Alice said quietly. "Tell Bella I'm sorry."

"I will." I said, sitting back down.

"Char, Pete, Riley are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Will you call us and let us know where you're going if you decide to move?" asked Esme.

"Yes, I will. But I think we may stay on the Res, since Maria is after Olivia and Bella. We'll have more security there." I said.

Just then my phone rings. I look to see who it is, not recognizing the number. I look up to see Peter rubbing his neck, worriedly.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Jasper, 20 vampires just crossed the treaty line, they are heading straight for the cabin. Bella said that they are newborns and that you know the most about newborns. We can hold them off. But We need you here." A boy said. All of my family looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm on my way." I said to the boy before I hung up.

I looked at my family horrified, before bolting out the door and running at full speed to the Res, following Bella's scent. My whole family following me. We get to the cabin, to see everyone fighting, even Bella. I see Olivia nowhere, and automatically start to worry.

Bella sees my worry.

"She's hidden. She's ok!" Bella says, as a newborn lunges, and she side-steps.

Pete, Char, and I get to work on killing the newborns. Pete and I are both half watching Bella fight, and damn she is good. How did she get that good when she escaped on her first day? I see her decapitate one newborn, only to have another jump onto her back and sink his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to shriek in pain, as he sinks his teeth in further. She slowly sinks to the ground in immense pain as he continues to sink his teeth in further. I finish off the newborn I'm fighting, and charge over to her, tearing the newborn off of her, throwing the newborn to Pete. Pete catches him, and rips him up. I pull Bella into my arms, about to seal the bite, when she stops me.

"We need to finish this first." She pushes me off, still in pain, but beyond pissed off, and charges at another newborn.

My mating instinct has me wanting to grab her and take care of her injuries right now, but I know she's right. We need to finish this. We finally get down to only 6 newborns. I go to grab on, and my hands get zapped.

"Bella, why are you shielding this one?" I ask her.

"You'll see." she says, before sending a shockwave to the remaining 5 newborns, blowing them up.

With all of the newborns except one dead. She sinks to the ground, and grabs her shoulder. I run over to her, and start to lap at the bite with my tongue to seal it.

"Bring Liv to me, now." Bella says, needing the closeness of us both, as she clings to me.

A young Quileute boy brings Olivia out of the cabin, and hands her to Bella. Bella holds her close. I hug them both.

"Aww...how sweet..." says the last newborn sarcastically.

Bella looks at him and growls, handing Olivia to me, and stomping over to the newborn, sticking her hands out, sending electricity shocks at him, making him shriek in pain.

"I know Maria has had to come up with a new plan. What is it? What is she planning?" Bella asks him. He spits venom at her.

She hits him with another volt, making him scream.

"What is she planning?!" Bella growls.

I walk over to her, and place Olivia back in her arms, while looking at the newborn with a sadistic grin, before sending him wave after wave of fear.

He cowers and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Ah, I see you know who I am?" I say, stalking around him.

"Yes, Major." He says quietly.

"Sugar, does that gift of yours work with one hand?" I ask Bella. She nods.

"Any time he doesn't answer, hit him with a volt." I say. She nods with a grin, standing in front of him, with Olivia squirming in her arms, whimpering. I look at her.

"She's hungry." says Bella. Sam walks out of the cabin with a bottle, and hands it to her. Bella situates it, so she is holding it with her shoulder and chin, so she can keep one hand free for her gift.

"Good at multi-tasking." Peter says with a grin. Bella laughs slightly.

"You learn when you have a little one." She says.

"Now, my mate asked what Maria's new plan is, and I suggest you answer. Or you get to deal with us both. Is that something you want?" I ask the newborn.

Bella looks at me shocked when I call her my mate. I just smile at her.

"She doesn't just want those two anymore. She wants you too. You take your old role. The girls get to be pets, unless they are needed in the field. She plans on raising the numbers in her army to get to you. She knows of the wolves." He says.

"Shit." said Bella, looking at the wolves.

"We'll need to raise our numbers." Pete murmurs. I nod. I see the wheels in Bella head turning as she looks at the wolves. Then she smiles slightly and turns back to the newborn. I look at her quizzically. She shakes her head and mouths 'later', glancing at the newborn. I nod my head.

"When is she coming?" Bella asks the newborn.

"Can't your seer just tell you." He says.

I look at Alice, and she is shaking her head no at me. Carlisle looks at Bella, making me do the same. "Oh!" Bella says, then a look of concentration crosses her face. "Try again." She whispers. I chuckle slightly.

Alice tries again, going into a vision. She smiles slightly, when she comes out, looking at Bella, giving her a thumbs up.

"4 months." Alice tells me.

"Alright, time to end him." I say.

Just as I'm about to rip his head off, Bella tells me to stop. I look at her.

"I want to have some fun with him first. He's one of the ones that raped me, numerous times." she said, glaring at the newborn.

"You know you loved it." he smirked.

Bella looked repulsed.

"Baby, mind if I have some fun instead, and you can watch?" I ask her, looking into her eyes.

"You mean, I get to watch the Major work?" she asked with a slight smile.

I smirk and nod.

"Go ahead. Char, can you watch Olivia in the cabin for me?" Bella asked.

Char smiles, taking Olivia out of Bella's arms. "Of course, Bella." Bella smiles.

"Don't let that woman touch her." Bella whispers low enough that only Char and I can hear.

Char nods, and walks into the cabin.

Bella steps back and watches me intently as I start to torture the newborn. About half way through, I felt a spike in lust. I knew who it was coming from, my girl. Does she like to watch me torture? I guess I'll have to find out later.

About a half hour later, the newborn is in pieces, and I tell Peter to light the fire and burn him. I walk back over to Bella who is still watching me intently, biting her lower lip.

"Take a walk with me? Char will watch Olivia." I ask her.

"Ok." She takes my hand, and leads me down the beach. We walked for about 20 minutes, then we came to a log, and she sat down. I sat down next to her.

"So, feel like telling me what that lust I felt from you was about earlier? Do you like watching me torture?" I ask her.

She looks away embarrassed.

"It's not really the torture. It was a few things, actually." She starts.

"Since you aren't wearing a shirt, I could see how your muscles moved. The way you move is amazing." she said dreamily.

I smirked at her.

"What else." I ask.

"You were in an aggressive dominant role." she said.

"You like that?" I asked.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"You were taking care of your 'family'." She said, putting air quotes around the word family.

"You are my family. I want you to be anyway. You are my mate. Olivia is my daughter. I want to take care of you both. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours." I told her truthfully.

"I want that too.." She started.

"But?" i asked.

"But. While I have had sex, though it was not consensual . I have never even had a boyfriend before. Or been kissed." She said, looking down, shyly, completely embarrassed.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, shocked.

"Yes." She whispered, biting her lower lip.

"Will you let me change that?" I whispered, cupping the back of her neck, slowly leaning closer to her lips.

She nodded, and closed her eyes, just as our lips met. She sighed happily, and climbed into my lap, straddling me, deepening the kiss. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance, which she gave. We both moaned when our tongues met. After a few minutes, we broke apart both panting. Our foreheads Resting on one another, looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow." was all she could manage.

I chuckled.

"Bella, will you be my mate. Please?" I whispered, still looking into her eyes, my forehead on hers.

"Yes." she whispered back, before kissing me again.

When we pulled apart again, we both had big grins on our faces.

"You are now Isabella Marie Whitlock. And Olivia Lillian Whitlock." I told her. She smiled.

"We need to talk about your family." She said.

"I know, I actually have a question." I told her. She nodded.

"Ok, I can understand why you trust, Peter, Char, and myself. And not that you can't trust him, but why do you trust Riley too?" I asked her.

She laughed. "I guess he doesn't remember me. Damnit, I was hoping I didn't have to break out the pictures..."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"From age 4 to 11, him and I were best friends. Then my evil mother took me away, and I didn't get back to Forks until 8 months ago." She said.

"Ah. You do know, that myself, Peter, Charlotte, and Riley are Whitlock's right? Not Cullen's like the Rest? I just wanted to clarify that." I said.

"I was wondering about that. Not that I won't like any of them, but It's hard to trust now. You know how it is." She said, looking at me.

"Yes, I do." I said quietly.

"And that Esme assuming she was Olivia's grandmother, doesn't fly with me. I don't know her. She may be a mother figure to you, but I know damn well she is not your mother." She said.

"I know. She does mean well. But I know what you mean. I think the reason she is like this, is because right before she was turned, her infant child died. So kids are her thing." I told her.

She nodded.

"I understand that, and maybe eventually I can trust her. But she really needs to learn her place, so to speak. She can't demand from me. Very few people can get away with that." She said. "The Major, and one of my half-brothers, only because he is older than me, and he's the Alpha." She said.

"So, you would let The Major demand you to do something?" I asked her with a smirk. Then the other person she said hit me.

"Wait, Half-brother? Alpha?" I asked.

"Yes, remember I said my father was a Quileute man with the wolf gene?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sam, the Alpha, his father is my father. That fucker got around. Abusive asshole. Embry one of the other wolves is also our brother." She said.

"Ah. That's why you're so tight with them, even though your half vampire." I said.

She laughed "Yeah."

"I'm the baby girl in the pack. So be ready to be drilled, mate." She said with a sly smile.

"Damn." I sighed. She laughed.

"Speaking of the pack, Sam isn't too keen on the idea of the Cullen's on our land. They don't mind you, Char, Pete, and Riley. So, if you want to see the Cullen's we'll have to go to their house. But Esme needs to behave herself. None of this, trying to get me and Olivia to move in there, or hinting at it." She said.

"Ok, that's fine, we'll let them know." I said.

"We should go get our stuff from the Cullen house, and get back to Olivia. Want me to stay with you and have the others get my stuff?" I asked her.

"Actually, would you mind leaving Riley, and getting his stuff? I want to talk with him." She asked.

"Ok." I said. Standing up and taking her hand, heading back to the cabin.

When we got back to the cabin, everyone was still there, including the wolves.

"Riley, stay here with Bella and Olivia. We'll get your stuff from the house?" I told Riley.

He gave me a weird look.

"Bella wants to talk with you." I said.

"Ok." He said with a shrug, and stepped up next to Bella.

"We'll be back." I whispered to Bella, pecking her on the lips.

The Cullen's, Pete, Char, and I all took off running back to the mansion, leaving Riley standing there with Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorites, Follows, &amp; Reviews are like Cheetos!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV Cont'd**

An Hour Later, Pete, Char, and I pull up to the cabin, and walk in the front door to find Riley and Bella sitting at a table with photos in front of them, laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you have these. We need to get rid of them." Riley said, still laughing.

"No way, I'm keeping them. They are fond memories." said Bella.

Riley snatched up a few pictures, and smirked evilly at her. Sam, the Alpha, was sitting in a rocking chair off to the side, chuckling softly, holding a sleeping Olivia. Bella pouted at Riley, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Riley rolled his eyes and sighed. Throwing the pictures back on the table.

"I hate when you give me that pout, damnit!" said Riley.

Bella smirked, and gathered up the pictures. I walked over to her and snatched them from her hands. Peter and Char looked over my shoulder while I looked through them.

I came to a picture of a 5 year old Bella and a 6 year old Riley taking a bath. Pete and I started chuckling.

"You guys suck." Riley groaned.

I chuckled, and handed the pictures back to Bella. I picked her up out of her chair, sat down in it, and put her in my lap. She put the pictures back on the table and snuggled into me, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Do you sleep?" Riley asked Bella.

"Yes. Even though I have vampire in me. Since I have wolf and witch too. Both of those take energy." Bella explained.

"Plus you have the little one. " Char added. Bella nodded.

"I'll take her at night, so you can sleep." I whisper to her, and kiss her temple.

"Thank you." She kissed my neck.

I smiled and tilted my head to give her better access to my neck. She smiled against my skin, and nipped at my neck. I growled playfully.

"Hey, none of that while I'm here." Sam chuckled.

Bella snickered "Get used to it big brother. If I have to see you and Emily going at it in the pack mind..." She trailed off.

Sam groaned. "Oh god."

Paul came out of one of the bedrooms laughing at Sam.

"Going to suck for him, seeing his baby sister do a vampire." Paul kept laughing.

I looked at Bella quizzically.

"The pack share a mind when in wolf form. I'm a member of the pack. Every thought is shared when we're in wolf form. So, if I was thinking about something you and I did. They will all see it." said Bella.

"I'm not shy." I said with a shrug.

"Good thing, Bella's mind tends to wander." Paul snickered.

"Shut it." Bella glared at him.

"Wanders to what?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Bella said a little too quickly.

"When she phased after you and them went to pack. She started thinking about..." Paul didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying because Bella had pounced on him, knocking them both to the floor, covering his mouth with her hand.

"I said shut up you!" She growled.

Sam was shaking his head, laughing.

"She started thinking about a piece of your past that she saw. You in the shower." Sam finished with a smirk.

Bella glared at Sam. I smirked, while Paul, Riley, and Peter snickered.

"Just you wait until I talk to Emily." Bella threatened.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't." He said

"Oh I would." She said, as she got up off the floor, and sat back down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sam, you're a dumbass. See, I have nothing to lose, so I should've said it." said Paul, laughing.

"What is she going to tell her?" asked Char.

"Basically, Sam will be cut off for a while." Paul said.

"Oh shit. That's evil." said Pete, looking at Bella.

She smirked. "There are two things a woman can take away from their wolf. No cooking and no sex"

"That's mean." I said to her.

"No its not. If they act stupid, they deserve it." she said.

Char nodded in agreement, and high-fived Bella, both women giggling.

"He was just telling me that you fantasize about me." I said with a smirk.

Bella looked down, she would have blushed if she could. "who wouldn't." She mumbled. I smirked again.

"Ok. So, before I have to leave, what was your idea earlier, Bella. When that newborn said that Maria knows about us wolves?" asked Sam.

"Right. Well, why don't we call the Mekah Res. And that other one that Paul told me about, I can't remember the name right now." She asked.

"It would give us more wolves. More bodies." said Paul, nodding.

"We have eleven wolves here including me. I can fight in either form. Mekah has...eight? I think that's what Jose told me when I phased last. And I'm not sure about the other one." Bella said, looking at Paul for the answer.

"Echati has seven. So that's. Twenty-six wolves all together. Plus all of you guys, which is ten. So, thirty-six so far." said Paul.

"Nice number. We can call the squad too, which will add 4 more. So, forty. I know Carlisle has friends. And I also have other people I can call." I said, thinking.

"I can also train everyone. Newborns are different than seasoned vampires." I said.

"Yeah, we found that out today. So, training would be great." said Sam.

I nodded. I looked at Bella to see her yawn, and lay her head on my shoulder. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was midnight.

"I should get home. I'll stop by tomorrow and we can start planning?" said Sam, standing up and handing Olivia to Bella.

"Yeah, tomorrow is fine." I said.

Sam gave Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek. So did Paul. We all said our goodbyes and they left for the night.

"Why don't you go to bed. I'll watch her." I said.

"No, you go with Bella. I'll stay with Olivia. I want to get to know my niece anyway." said Riley, taking Olivia from Bella.

Bella looked at him with a grateful look. He smiled at her and nodded. She stood up from my lap, kissed him on the cheek, then took my hand, and tugged on it lightly. I stood up and started walking down the hall with her.

"Goodnight everyone." She called out.

"Night." They called back.

As I held Bella close to me while she slept peacefully, with her head on my chest, her arm slung across my stomach, and her leg slung across my legs, I thought about the past day, while I ran my fingers through her hair.

I have a daughter, with a girl I haven't even had sex with. And I'm a vampire. I didn't even know we could impregnate humans. This just boggles my mind. I'm extremely happy that I have Bella and Olivia now. It's only been a few hours, but I wouldn't give them up for anything.

Also, Maria kidnapped this poor girl to use her as bait to get to me? She thought I knew Bella. Then when she realized it wouldn't work, she inserted my sperm into Bella. What the fuck? Where the hell did she get my sperm? I swear when I get my hands on this woman I will kill her. She will never get her hands on my girls again.

Bella started to stir in my arms bringing me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the clock noticing it was 6:30 in the morning. I looked down at her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mornin' beautiful." I whispered to her.

She tilted her head up, and cracked one eye open to look at me with a slight smile. She looked so cute that I had to chuckle at her. I kissed her on the nose.

She smiled and kissed my chest. Then she slowly sat up.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." She said while stretching.

"Ok, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her, standing up off of the bed, pulling off my pajama pants, and picking up a pair of jeans.

I turned around to see Bella staring at my naked body with her mouth open a little. I smirked.

"Like what you see darlin?" I asked, as I pulled my jeans on, buttoning them and zipping them up. Then grabbing a wife beater to put on.

She nodded, then snapped out of it.

"You remember how to cook?" She asked with a slight smile.

"I do." I smiled back.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast please." she said, standing up and walking into the bathroom.

"Charlotte, can you bathe Olivia please?" Bella asked in a normal voice, knowing Char would hear her.

"Sure, sweetheart." said Char.

"Thank you." Bella said, as she shut the bathroom door.

I put my boots on and walked out of the bedroom, and to the kitchen. I started the coffee, and worked on cooking Bella's breakfast.

Riley, and Peter walked up and leaned against the counter.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Peter.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to ask Bella." I said.

Charlotte walked in holding a freshly washed Olivia, who was wearing only a diaper.. Olivia had grown just since last night, now she was able to sit up on her own.

"Olivia has no clean clothes, and the ones I did find in the hamper were obviously dirty. She only had a couple pairs. We need to go shopping." Charlotte said.

I leaned over and kissed Olivia on the forehead, earning a giggle. I smiled and went back to cooking.

"Yeah, Emily borrowed some from her sister. She said she was going to start a little clothing drive within the res to see if anyone could donate any baby stuff. I don't have anything. A few pairs of clothes for us both. Sam bought her some bottles, diapers, and wipes yesterday. He wanted to do more when he got paid again. But I don't want to mooch of off my brother." Bella said walking into the kitchen, wearing light jean colored skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt that was long enough to reach her upper thighs, and black knee-high high-heeled boots. Her long brown curly hair, hanging down over her shoulders.

I leaned over and pecked her on the lips. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." She blushed a little. I smiled.

"Well, why don't we go shopping today, Bella?" Char asked, glancing at me for permission.

"Yeah babe, you should. Here take my credit card. Get whatever you need for you and Liv. Like I said yesterday, I AM going to take care of you both now. I got wealthy when I was with Maria. So, you're not going to break me, trust me." I said, pulling my black credit card out of my wallet, and handing it to her.

She took it hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said, looking her in the eyes, wrapping my arms around her, and holding her.

"I'm going to call my lawyer today and get new documents for you and Olivia. I'll have him draw you up a black credit card on my accounts too." I said, kissing her. Then going back to plate her breakfast.

"Ok, maybe, if its ok with you Char, we can invite the other girls in your family?" Bella asked.

We all looked at her shocked.

"Look, I already liked Rosalie. Alice, I know why she acted the way she did. So, her and I need to have a talk about it. I know she is a nice person, we just had a rocky start. And Esme, well, I need to have a talk with her as well. I want them to be in Olivia's life, because they are your family Jasper. If you trust them, then I can too right?" She said.

"You can. You just have to set boundaries with Esme at first." Jasper said.

"And that's fine with me, Bella. To invite them, they can help us actually, because Olivia and you both need a lot of stuff. You don't have much for furniture here either. While us full vampires don't need it. You and Olivia do." said Charlotte.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I think we should take them with us, and maybe take the wolves' mates with us too. Then all the guys can plan for all this shit that's about to go down with Maria. And if need be once they have a plan set, I can just project the memory to whoever else needs it so they learn the plan." said Bella.

"That works." I said.

Bella slipped the credit card in the back pocket of her jeans, and sat down at the table, as I sat her plate and a cup of coffee in front of her. She immediately dug in and started eating.

"Did Olivia eat yet?" Bella asked through bites.

"Yes, she did. We have been alternating blood and formula. Is that ok? We didn't know." asked Riley.

"That's perfect. That's what I do. I need to get her some more blood. Yesterday Leah convinced her mom to give us some bagged blood from the clinic. But we can't keep doing that." said Bella.

"Carlisle can order it whenever we need it. And in bulk. I'll let him know today." I said.

Bella nodded.

"Riley is going to go out tonight and get a little to last us until that shipment comes. We need more for tomorrow." said Charlotte.

"Do you want to stay on the human diet with you and Olivia?" I asked Bella.

She swallowed some food and nodded. "Yeah, we kind of have to. As you know, drinking from an animal makes a full vampire at least a tiny bit weak anyway."

We all nodded.

"Well, because her and I are only half. We are slightly weaker than regular vampires. However, the wolf in us makes up for that lost strength. Couple that with us being witches and skill. Then we're an even opponent for any vampire. Animal blood makes the vampire side of us too weak. So, we need the human blood. Make sense?" Bella asked.

"It does. And that's fine. I was thinking about switching back anyway. My gift drains me at times. And while animal blood is ok. I don't ever get back my full energy." I told her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"When do you need to hunt next?" I asked Jasper.

"I probably should tomorrow. Especially if the wolves' mates are going to be around a lot." He replied, taking Olivia from Charlotte, and sitting in the seat next to me. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and laid on him. He hugged her close and smiled.

"Maybe I can get Emily to watch her for a bit tomorrow night. So we could all go hunting together?" I asked, looking around at Jasper, Riley, Char, and Peter.

"We could do that." said Jasper.

The other's agreed.

"I will just drain them tonight for Olivia. I won't feed until tomorrow." said Riley.

I nodded at him. "Thank you for doing that by the way." I said to him.

He walked over and kissed me on the top of the head. "Anytime hon."

I finished my food, and took my plate to the sink. I cleaned it and set it in the rack to dry.

"Jasper, can I use your phone for a minute?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"Yeah, you don't have one do you?" he asked, while pulling his cell phone out and handing it to me, while I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket with Sam's number on it.

"No. I don't." I said, dialing Sam's number and putting the phone to my ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey bro. Its Bella. Listen, Char and I are going shopping a little later. I want to kidnap Emily, Kim, and Leah for the day to go with me. Is that alright?" I asked.

"_Of course. But where'd you get the money?"_

"_I gave her my credit card. I'll be taking care of her from now on." Jasper said, knowing Sam would hear._

"_Oh ok. That's cool. The girls will be ready. When do you want to go?" _

"About an hour and a half. I have to wash the clothes Emily gave me yesterday for Olivia. She is in a diaper right now." I laughed a little.

"_Alright. That's fine. What is going on with us guys today?"_

"Put it on speaker phone babe." Jasper said to me.

I put it on speaker phone, and laid the phone on the table.

"I figure, we'll get together and start on a plan while the girls are out. I think Bella wants to surprise the Cullen women by inviting them too. And we also need the Cullen men with us to help plan. So, we need somewhere to do this, but not out in the open." Jasper said.

"_What about the Cullen house? If they have a basement, it would be better." Paul chimed in._

"Yeah, that could work. I'll give them a call, then call you back." said Jasper.

"_Alright. Call me back and let me know."_

"Alright. See ya." said Jasper.

"Bye boys, love ya." I said.

"_See ya Jasper. Bye Bella, Love ya too." They said, and hung up._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Riley POV<strong>

Bella got up from the table, and walked off down the hallway to Olivia's room to get her clothes to put in the wash. Jasper picked up his cell phone, and dialed Carlisle.

"_Hello son. Is everything alright?" Carlisle answered._

"Yeah, everything is fine. we were just making up plans today, and I needed to call you." Jasper said.

He put the phone on speaker phone and laid it in the middle of the table. Bella walked back over to the table, and sat down next to Jasper.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Bella said.

"_Hello Bella, and please call me Carlisle, dear." He said._

"So, listen dad. Char, Bella, Olivia, and the pack sisters are all going shopping for the day in about an hour and a half. So, the guys and I, along with the pack were going to start forming a plan to deal with Maria. We already have a partial idea. But of course, if you guys are choosing to help, you need to be there." Jasper said.

"_Ok, should we meet at the treaty line?" asked Esme._

"Actually, Esme, if you girls want to. I would like you, Alice, and Rose to come shopping with us." Bella chimed in.

It was silent on the other end. I think they were shocked.

"_You really want us to go?" asked Alice._

"Yes, You are Jasper's family. We do have some things we need to talk about. You need to understand why I acted like I did yesterday, Esme. And Alice and I have things to talk about. I would like all of you to be in Olivia's life. But you do need to be patient with me. But this is something we can talk about later. Will you come?" Bella asked.

"_Of course, we'll go. Should we come to your cabin?" asked Esme._

"Actually, after talking with the pack. We were wondering if we could plan at your house. And if that's the case, then all the girls will just come with us there, then all you girls can leave from there. Bella, Char, and Olivia will be taking my truck. I assume the pack sisters in the Suburban that Sam owns. And you girls probably in the Porsche. Bella needs a lot of stuff for the cabin, Olivia, and herself." said Jasper.

"_That's fine. We can do that." said Carlisle._

"_I can let Bella use one of my credit cards to get her started." He added._

"Actually, Carlisle, she has my credit card. Also, I would like the girls to respect Bella if she says no to them buying everything. I am her mate and Olivia's father. I will be taking care of her financially. Buying Olivia a couple outfits or toys is fine. But don't go overboard. Bella was hesitant to take my credit card as it was. Don't push her please." Jasper warned.

"_We promise." the girls said in unison._

"Alright. We'll all be over in a bit. Pete and I have somewhere to run real quick, while Olivia's clothes are washing. So, talk to you later." said Jasper.

Bella looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head and smiled. She looked at him wearily.

"It's a surprise." he whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek.

"_Ok, see you in a bit." Carlisle said, and hung up._

"Ok, Riley, stay here with the girls please. We'll be back shortly." Jasper said, setting Olivia in Bella's lap. Kissing Olivia on the head. Then kissing Bella on the lips. She deepened the kiss a little. When he pulled away, she whimpered. He just smirked at her.

Him and Peter walked out the door, shutting it behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorites, Follows, &amp; Reviews are like Rainbows!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**  
>I was sitting in the rocking chair in the living room. Charlotte had pulled up a dining room chair to sit next to me. We watched happily and laughing as Riley played with Olivia on the floor, she was now dressed and ready to go shopping.<br>You can see she adores her Uncle Riley. I was so happy to have him back in my life. I had missed him so much. I tried to write letters to him numerous times. But I never got anything back. I won't mention that to him though. I don't want him to feel bad.  
>He looked up at me and saw me watching him. He smiled at me. Just as I smiled back at him, Jasper and Peter walked through the door. Peter went straight to Charlotte. Jasper smiled at the interaction between Riley and Olivia. He bent down and kissed her on the head, then walked over to me. He picked me up out of the rocking chair, sat down in it, and put me in his lap. He kissed me.<br>"I got you some things." He smiled at me.  
>"Some things?" I raised an eyebrow at him.<br>"Mhm." He said, as he pulled a phone out of his pocket.  
>"First, I bought you a phone. You need one. My number, along with Riley's, Peter's, and Char's are programmed in. As well as all of the Cullen's, just in case. And all of the pack and their mates." He finished, handing me the phone.<br>"How did you get all of the pack's numbers?" I asked him.  
>"I stopped by Sam's on our way back and get them." He smiled. I just smiled at him and shook my head.<br>"Thank you." I said, then I kissed his jaw. He smiled at me.  
>"Do the next one!" Peter said excitedly.<br>I laughed at him, and looked at Jasper.  
>He smiled, and took two small wooden hand-carved jewelry boxes out of a bag, handing them both to me.<br>"Every Whitlock wears the Whitlock crest. I do expect you and my daughter to wear yours. Peter crafts jewelry, and I carve wood. He made these pieces. I made the boxes." Him and Peter grinned, proud of themselves.  
>"The boxes are beautiful." I smiled at him.<br>My hand gently running along the carvings, on one of the boxes. The name "Oliva" had been carved into the top, along with lilies and vines around the name. The other one had my name, but with roses and vines around the name.  
>I opened the one that said "Olivia" first. Inside was a small white gold chain with the Whitlock crest pendant hanging from it. It was small enough for a baby to wear without it falling off.<br>Riley brought Olivia over to me, and held her up to me.  
>"Would you do the honors, daddy?" I smiled at Jasper.<br>He smiled back, and took the necklace from me. I brought Olivia into my lap, as Peter took the other box from my lap, and Jasper reached around me and fastened the necklace around Olivia's neck. She automatically took it in her hands and began playing with it.  
>"It will never break with her playing with it." said Peter.<br>"Thank you, Peter." I smiled at him.  
>Riley took Olivia back out of my lap, so I could open my box. Peter laid it back in my lap, and I opened it and found a black velvet choker inside, with the Whitlock crest on a pendant dangling from it.<br>"I love it." I gasped.  
>I picked it up to look at it closer.<br>"You are good." I said to Peter.  
>He smirked. "I know."<br>I handed it to Jasper, and smiled. He took it, and fastened it around my neck, softly kissing the back of my neck afterwards.  
>"Thank you so much, all of you." I said with tears in my eyes.<br>Peter leaned over and hugged me. Then Char hugged me. Then Riley came up and kissed me on the head.  
>"Alright, let's head over to Sam's and get everyone together, then get to the Cullen's." I said, as I walk over and pick Olivia up.<p>

_(Skip to the girls walking around town, shopping.)_  
>"Ok, now that the household stuff is done. And shopping for Bella is done. Time to spoil the baby girl!" Emily squealed, excitedly.<br>I chuckled and shook my head at my sister-in-law. Leah and I were the only two women in the group who didn't like shopping. Now that they were onto the baby stuff, I hope the Cullen women would remember what they promised Jasper.  
>During the time we had been shopping for stuff for me , I pulled Alice into a dressing room with me, to talk to her while I tried on clothes. I truely wanted Jasper to keep his family. I didn't want any drama between the Cullen's and I. I couldn't help but smile as I thought back to that talk.<p>

_(Flashback)_  
><em>As Alice went to push me into a dressing room, with my arms full of clothes. I reached out, grabbed onto her arm and dragged her in there with me. She let out a yelp of surprise at being jerked into the dressing room. Leah chuckled, while the others looked up surprised.<em>  
><em>Once I let go of her arm, and let the clothes drop onto the bench. I looked at her to see her hands on her hips, looking at me. <em>  
><em>"Now what was that for?" She asked.<em>  
><em>"I'm surprised the seer doesn't know." I said with a playful smile.<em>  
><em>Alice glared at me playfully.<em>  
><em>"I don't know whether to be scared or not that you know how to get around my visions." said Alice with a thoughtful look.<em>  
><em>I just smiled at her.<em>  
><em>I started trying on different clothes, as Alice took a seat on the empty part of the bench, next to all the clothes.<em>  
><em>"So, what's up?" She asked.<em>  
><em>"Alice, I know this may not be what you want to answer. But do you still love Jasper?" I asked her.<em>  
><em>She sighed. "Of course, I still love Jasper. I always will. We were together and married for 45 years. He will always have a special place in my heart. He will always be my best friend. But, if you are asking if I'm IN LOVE with him. The answer is no. The reason I was glaring at you at the bonfire, is because I am protective of him. And you are tight with the wolves. They are a vampire's natural enemy. I do understand now, why you are so close to them, and you being both vampire and wolf, makes things different. Knowing you two are true soul mates. Makes me feel better knowing that you will be good to him. And you gave him something I could never do. A beautiful child. From the little bit of time I have gotten to get to know you today, I do like you. I want to be friends with you, someday sisters and best friends. I hope you want that too someday. I am sorry for my past behavior towards you." She ended with a small smile.<em>  
><em>I could feel the sincerity in her words. I dropped the top I was about to try on, leaving me in jeans and a bra, and I hugged her tight.<em>  
><em>"Of course, I want that. Just bear with me. There will be times, because of my past that it will be harder for me to trust people." I whispered.<em>  
><em>"I understand." She said hugging me back.<em>  
><em>(End of Flashback)<em>

"Isabella?!" I heard someone yell and slap me in the face.  
>"What the...fudge?!" I asked irritated, rubbing my cheek.<br>"We've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes. What the heck were you thinking about?" asked Leah.  
>"I was thinking about the talk I had with Alice earlier. Sorry." I mumbled.<br>Alice just smiled at me.  
>"Oook. Well we have 3 carts full of stuff for the baby girl. The Cullen women have one full cart of their own for her. But Esme keeps wanting to buy more." said Emily, a little exasperated.<br>"Esme, I think 4 carts full is enough. No more please." I asked.  
>"But Isabella, she's going to need more. She's a growing girl. And she grows fast." Esme tried to argue with me.<br>"Then we will go shopping again when we need to. We are not going to stockpile. I said no more." I said with more force. Esme really needed to learn her place when it came to my daughter.  
>Esme huffed and glared at me. I glared right back at her. If she thought she was going to intimidate me, she had another thing coming. I've seen things much worse than this goody-goody mother wannabe.<br>"She is MY daughter. And I said no. Jasper told you earlier that you could buy her A FEW things. You promised you wouldn't go overboard. You have a full cart of stuff for her. That is enough. I want you to be in her life as well as Jasper's and mine. But you WILL go by MY rules for MY daughter. Is that clear?" I raised an eyebrow at her.  
>She huffed at me again. "I guess it has to be." She grumbled.<br>Rosalie walked over to me, and handed Olivia back to me. Knowing it would calm me down. Alice stood next to her.  
>"We're sorry about her, Bella. She will have to get used to it, whether she likes it or not. We did try to stop her sooner, before the cart was full." Rosalie said. Alice nodded.<br>"Thank you both. I don't mind you buying her things. But there is no point in stockpiling. Most of it she may wear or use one time, then it gets donated, because of how fast she grows, you know?" I said to the two girls. All of the girls nodded in agreement, except for Esme.  
>"Let's check out and head home." said Charlotte. Pushing a cart over to the cashier.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Charlotte POV<strong>  
>Once we were checked out, and got outside. Bella was holding Olivia, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder, while we girls loaded the last of the stuff into the cars. Bella suddenly stiffened, and held Olivia tighter to her. Bella's eye began scanning the surrounding area, looking for a threat. Leah and I were at her side in an instant. The rest of the girls, coming closer to us, wondering what was going on.<br>"What is it Bells?" I asked.  
>"All day I've felt like we're being watched. But I kept brushing it off. But now it's worse, like they are REALLY close by." She whispered, with her eyes still scanning around us. Leah, Rose, Alice, Esme, and myself all started looking around, until Leah growled. All of us looked to see where her eyes had landed. There we saw 2 male vampires watching us. Both had smirks on their faces. They didn't plan on letting us go home without a fight.<br>Bella handed Olivia over to me, I looked at her to see what she was going to do. She never took her eyes off of the men, as she started giving out orders.  
>"Rose, ride in the truck with Char and Olivia, and call Jasper on the way, let him know what's going on. Alice, ride with the imprints. Esme, take the porsche. Leah you're with me, we run and take them out. I don't want any info getting back to that bitch. She has enough on us. We phase and fight together." Leah nodded, and emptied her pockets, knowing she was about to shred her clothes, throwing her phone, credit card and ID into the car.<br>"Bella, are you sure about this? Jasper would kill us if something happened to you." I asked, frantically.  
>"I'm sure. Keep Olivia safe. Get her to Jasper. Leah and I will be right behind you." She said.<br>She still hadn't taken her eyes off the 2 men. They were still watching her.  
>You could tell the other women didn't like this anymore than I did. But Bella being in her protective mama wolf mode. We were not going to disobey her. Rose dug into Bella's pockets, taking her phone and Jasper's credit card. Knowing that she was going to phase as well. I took Bella's Whitlock crest from around her neck, so it wouldn't get destroyed. We may have to rethink the Whitlock crest for Bella. If she phases out of anger, she would destroy the choker. Maybe a tattoo or branding if Jasper would allow it. She already has one tattoo. The same one all the wolves wear.<br>"Go." Bella demanded, as the two men sped off. Running away. No doubt hearing Bella say she didn't want Maria having any more information. They knew they had a slim chance at making it back to Maria.  
>Leah and Bella darted off, chasing after them at full speed towards the woods.<br>We all scurried into the cars, and took off. All of us breaking the speed laws. But at the moment, we didn't really care.  
>Rose finished buckling Olivia into her car seat as I was already driving back home at top speeds. She took out her phone, dialing Jasper.<br>"Hey Rose, what's up?" asked Jasper.  
>"Jasper, we're on our way back. Two vampires had been following us most of the day Bella thinks. She ordered us to get Olivia back to Emily's house in La Push and to you. Her and Leah took off after the men. She didn't want Maria having any more information than she already has. They are going to take the two vampires out. She said they'd be right behind us." Rose babbled out quick.<br>"Fuck!" Jasper growled. We could hear more growls than just him.  
>"We don't know if there were anymore. I didn't sense any others, but I think everyone needs to be outside and on alert when we all get there. Rose, Olivia, and myself are in the truck. Alice is with all the imprints in the suburban. And Esme is in the porsche." I said.<br>"Ok, we're heading to Emily's now. The wolves have phased." Jasper said before he hung up. He had a constant growl. Both pissed off and worried for his mate.

* * *

><p><span><strong>No-One's POV<strong>  
>As all three vehicles pulled up to Emily's house, Jasper darted to Rose's side of the truck, wanting his child. Rose already had her out of her car seat. Jasper flung the door open, almost ripping it off its hinges, and took his daughter from Rose.<br>Rose looked at him with sad eyes. You could tell she wasn't angry about Olivia being snatched from her. Jasper needed the closeness of his daughter right now. She felt sorry for him.  
>"Sam.." Jasper barked.<br>The big black wolf turned his head to look at him.  
>"Can you see Leah and Bella in the pack mind?" he asked.<br>The wolf nodded.  
>"Are they ok?" he asked.<br>The wolf nodded again.  
>A few minutes past, before we sensed them coming back. Leah and Bella both loped out of the trees, they each had a little bounce in their step. And each had a vampire head hanging by its hair from their mouths. They dropped them both at Jasper's feet.<br>"Aww...you brought me gifts...Although you really shouldn't have.." Jasper said with a chuckle. Looking at both wolves sitting in front of him.  
>Peter and Riley both chuckled at the she-wolves.<br>Emily ran out of the house, and tossed a sundress in front of each she-wolf. They both phased, along with all of the other wolves, and got dressed. Modesty was something none of them could worry about, everyone knew that.  
>Paul sped over to Jasper's side, looking at Jasper pleadingly. Jasper nodded, and handed Olivia over to him.<br>The Cullen's watched Paul, wondering why he was acting like that with Olivia.  
>"I guess we should tell them." said Bella.<br>"I supposed you're right." said Jasper.  
>All of the wolves and the Whitlock's knew why Paul was acting the way he was about Olivia. The wolves know from the pack mind, and the Whitlock's had heard Jasper and Bella talking about it as they laid in bed the night before.<br>"Olivia is Paul's imprint..." Bella started, only to be interrupted by Esme's growl.  
>"You are sick! Having romantic feelings for a baby! You monster!" Esme growled, as she stomped over to Paul.<br>Bella shot in front of Paul and Olivia protectively as did Jasper. But he stayed slightly behind Bella, knowing with her being a wolf and a mother. She would rip into him to get past him if she had to.  
>"Woman! We have already been through this once today! Olivia is MY daughter! If anyone has a right to be angry it's me and Jasper! NOT YOU! And Jasper and I couldn't be happier about this! You don't know the first thing about imprinting, so back the fuck off NOW!" Bella roared in Esme's face.<br>Esme looked shocked, and took a step back.  
>"Paul does not feel anything romantic for my daughter at all. When a wolf imprints on someone, that wolf will be anything their imprint needs. A friend, a brother, a lover, even a baby-sitter. Paul's feelings for my daughter right now, are that of a brother and sister. And I can sleep at night, knowing that if anything ever happened to Jasper and I, my daughter would be loved, cared for, and protected for LIFE. Not only by her own wolf, but by the entire pack and the rest of the imprints. She IS a pack sister, and will always be cared for. " The wolves as well as the other imprints murmured in agreement to what Bella had said.<br>"Now, I told you once, and I will tell you again Esme. Olivia is MY daughter. Which means MY rules when it comes to MY daughter. The only other person that can go against my rules if its needed is Jasper, as her father. I have had my fair share of your bullshit today. I think you need to go home." Bella quieted down from her rant, but didn't move from her spot in front of Paul and her daughter.  
>Jasper was seriously wondering what happened today. He would have to ask the girls about it later, and get both sides of the story. But he had a feeling Esme over-stepped her boundaries.<br>"Carlisle, I think its best you take Esme home for now. And one of the others can drive the porsche home later after it's unloaded." Jasper said quietly, stepping around Bella.  
>As Bella turned her back on Esme, to tend to a whimpering Olivia. Bella allowed Paul to help calm her down by holding her closer to him. He also wrapped an arm around Bella to help her calm as well.<br>"I think you are right son." said Carlisle with a sigh.  
>"I'll find out from Esme her side of what happened today, and call you about it tonight." Carlisle added, whispering into Jasper's ear. Jasper nodded, and turned back to his mate and daughter, who had both calmed down.<br>"She's getting hungry. We should get back to the cabin, and get everything unloaded while she eats." said Bella.  
>"Alright. Let's round everyone up." said Jasper.<br>"Everyone who wants to help with all of the unloading, lets head to the cabin and get to work!" Jasper said, catching everyone's attention.  
>Some people jumped into the loaded vehicles, while others decided to run there on foot.<br>Once they got there, Bella walked inside with Olivia, and got a bottle of blood ready for her.  
>"Alice, would you like to feed her?" Bella asked in a normal voice, knowing Alice would hear.<br>Alice flew through the front door, coming to a stop in front of Bella with wide eyes.  
>"Really?!" Alice asked, excitedly.<br>"Really." Bella smiled at her.  
>Alice nodded her head excitedly, and sat down in the rocking chair. Bella got her set up with the feeding, then headed outside to help unload stuff.<br>"That was a really nice thing you did, darlin." Jasper smiled at his mate. "I take it your talk with her went well?" He asked.  
>"It did." Bella smiled. "Her and I will be ok." She added. then she explained what they had talked about. Jasper smiled, happy that his best friend and his mate were getting along.<br>He really needed to know what happened between Esme and Bella today so he could figure out how to fix this. So, he asked her for her side of the story. She told him everything. How she had spaced out while they were shopping for Olivia. Then when she came back to reality and found one full cart had been the Cullen's, mostly Esme's doing. How the girls all said they tried to stop her from going over board, including Rose and Alice. How Esme and Bella had argued. Jasper sighed. Well at least 2 of the 3 Cullen women were respecting the boundaries. He hugged Bella close to him, he could feel her exhaustion from the day. But wanted to get one of the other girls' side of the story first. He kissed Bella on the top of the head, then set off to talk to Charlotte, while Bella gathered up more shopping bags from the porsche to take inside.  
>"Alright Char, tell me what happened today. Between Esme and Bella. And the 2 vampires." Jasper said with a sigh, as he came to a stop infront of Charlotte and Peter.<br>Charlotte had told basically the same story that Bella had about Esme and Bella's argument. Adding that Esme had argued with her, Rose & Alice, and even Leah about it. Then she went on to tell him what had happened with the 2 vampires, until her and Rose were driving home.  
>Jasper zipped back over to Bella, who was grabbing another load of bags to take in. He took the bags from her and put them back down, grabbed her up bridal style and walked into the house.<br>"Let's get you into a bath, and get you relaxed. You're exhausted, I can feel it." he whispered to her. She nodded into his shoulder.  
>So, while the two of them were taking a bath, Alice was playing with Olivia, getting to know her new little niece. And everyone else was unloading all of the stuff from the shopping trip.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maria's POV<strong>

_That ungrateful little bitch! How dare she run from me! _Maria thought as she threw a chair out the window in anger. _Oh, I will get you back, along with my Major and the little brat. _  
>I turned around to see one of my minions standing in the doorway, waiting to speak with me.<br>"Yes, what do you want Jonny?" I asked, rather annoyed.  
>"I'm sorry to disturb you Mistress, but Rico and Andrew haven't come back from their mission yet. They've been gone for too long." Jonny said, afraid of my reaction, no doubt.<br>"That means they were caught, and killed." I huffed. "If only my Major was here, HE knew how to train newborns the correct way, they wouldn't have gotten caught then!" I growled out.  
>"Fine, Fine…Send Macy, Troy, and Duncan this time. We need information." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose, to try to calm down, however it was not helping.<br>Jonny nodded and turned to leave.  
>"They better not get caught this time!" I shouted out the door before slamming it shut.<br>I walked over and plopped down onto my chair behind my desk, slouching a bit, mumbling "Stupid, intolerable morons. I miss the Major."  
>I picked up my cell phone to look at the last few texts I got from Rico, while they were trailing that little bitch.<p>

_**Mistress, It seems The Major and Isabella are true mates. – Rico**_

_**Also, One of the wolves is mated to the child. Disgusting… - Rico**_

_**The mother figure of the vampire clan seems to have issues with Isabella. – Rico**_

I sat there for a long time, pondering the last texts that I got from Rico…..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esme POV<strong>  
>I sat in the passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes as he drove us home. I could tell he was upset with me, as he was not saying anything to me on the way home.<br>_But I did nothing wrong!_ I thought._ Is it so wrong to want the best for my children and their children. We didn't even know vampires could get humans pregnant. Olivia is a miracle, why shouldn't we give her everything she wants? It's not fair! I should be allowed to as her grandmother!_  
>We pulled up into our driveway, and I got out of the car, slamming the door shut and stomping into the house. Carlisle followed me inside.<br>I was halfway upstairs when he finally decided to talk to me.  
>"Esme, get back down here now. We are going to have a talk" He commanded.<br>I huffed and walked back down the stairs, sitting on the couch, looking at him expectently.  
>"Tell me what happened today. I want your side of the story." He said, sitting on the couch next to me.<br>"Well, it was great at first, Isabella seemed to be warming up to me some. As we were buying things for the cabin, she kept asking for my opinion. I guess Jasper had told her about my experience with interior design. We bought all this stuff for her and the cabin, but when we got to Olivia's stuff. Suddenly we weren't allowed to buy anything. She's just spoiled, and wants it all for herself." I told him.  
>Carlisle sat there for several moments, taking in everything I had said before he spoke. "Ok, Esme, Jasper had asked you a favor before we all left, do you remember what that was?" he asked.<br>I sighed and answered "Yes, he asked us not to buy too much stuff and not to go too far. Not to pressure Isabella about letting us buy everything."  
>"And you promised him, did you not?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.<br>I huffed slightly, why wasn't he taking my side?  
>"Yes.." I said, looking away from.<br>"Then why didn't you keep that promise?" he asked.  
>"Because Olivia needed things! Like I told Isabella, Olivia is a growing girl and needs stuff!" I shouted.<br>"And there's a reason you all couldn't go shopping again at a later date when she needs more? Bella was trying to let Jasper keep this family. She doesn't trust easily, and for good reason. You broke that trust today, not only for her, but for Jasper a little as well. You promised him something and you broke that promise. Now you get to live with that, while the rest of us get a chance to know that little girl and Jasper's mate. You get to work extra hard to get back into their good graces." He said before getting up, and starting to walk away.  
>I looked at my phone to see I had a text message from an unknown number..<p>

_**Call me, when you're alone or I'll kill Edward**_

_Ohh no!…I could not let that happen._  
>As my husband walked away from me up to his study, I went to my own study, which was also soundproof like his, and made the call.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Favorites, Follows, &amp; Reviews are like Pizza!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**  
>It has been a few weeks since I exploded on Esme. I didn't see her for about a week. Then she started coming around again, but now she's being a little too OVERLY nice. It makes me a little uncomfortable, but Jasper told me she's trying to make up for what she did. So, I will try for him.<br>The vampires have been making calls, and running to different states to hunt down their contacts for help. Some of them refuse to get in the middle of a war, of course. I can't blame them. But I would fight for all of my friends and family.  
>As of now, we have the Denali's-Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina. Carlisle's friends-Garret, and Alistair. Although, I kind of wish Alistair would leave. He's not really helping, he's mostly complaining and bringing everyone down. I'm half tempted to tell him to not bother and just leave if he isn't going to help. But I will speak to Jasper and Carlisle first. We also have the Amazons-Zafrina and Sienna. They are awesome women. They have also been training me THEIR way, using the trees and such as well. They are fierce fighters. Eleazar has been helping me with my gifts as a witch. I have quite a few now. We haven't quite decided if I should stay in humanvampire form, or fight in wolf form. If I stay human/vampire, I can use my gifts. We will have to see. As of now, my gifts consist of-mental and physical shield that can cover most of the USA, if need be. Telepathic, Telekinetic, I can shoot electricity from my fingers as well, send out shockwaves, I also apparently have the gift of allure. That one is taking longer to have control over. Jasper isn't too fond of that one, but he'll have to get use to it. Peter has been calling me Little Terror because of the gifts I possess. But as I've been reading about witches in Carlisle's books, a lot of witches have these gifts, some have a little extra. I also have one other, naming me a shadow witch, where I can conjure up shadows and drag people into the shadow realm, they are unable to escape unless I die.  
>It's been a crazy few weeks to say the least. Between my sweet little Olivia growing so quick. She's in a 7 year olds body now. Edward found his mate this week as well. I'm so happy for him. He's an amazing guy. His mate is a sweet heart too. We've become best friends. Her name is Angela. She lives in Forks. Turns out she is also a witch. She's an elemental witch, meaning she can control ALL of the elements, as well as the gifts I have, minus the shadow conjuring. She comes from a long line of powerful witches. Edward and Jasper have told us we need to be extra careful. If the Volturi find out about us, they will do whatever they have to to get us. She is staying under the radar as much as possible until the battle. Edward didn't want her to fight, but she insisted.<br>Paul has also gotten in touch with the Mecah Res and the Echati res, they were more than willing to help. So, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Paul has been going to both places every couple of days to train the wolves. Olivia and I do not leave the res. And we also have 2 people with us. Angela is now guarded with 2 as well.  
>Right now, Angela and I were sitting on the steps outside of the cabin watching Jared and Seth chase Olivia around the yard. Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Paul were training on the other two Res's today.<br>The plan was to have all of the wolves in the surrounding forest, creating a circle around the clearing after Maria and her army get there, and run at them from all sides, as the vampires were in the middle.  
>"Bella, do you think we'll win?" asked Angela.<br>"I do." I told her.  
>"How do you know?" she asked.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jasper POV<strong>  
>We had just gotten back from training to see Bella and Angela talking about the coming battle.<br>"Maria fights for power, and power alone. While that can been a decent motive. We have MORE to fight for." Bella said, before looking over at Olivia, then letting her eyes scan over me, and the everyone else there. "Love, Family, and Unity. It's not all about power. I love my daughter enough to sacrifice myself so she will live if it comes to that. I know Jasper is the same way, so are the wolves. Love is one of the most powerful things to fight for. Love for your mate, your family, your friends. Maria has none of that. My family and friends, and my mate are loyal to me, as I am to them. How many of Maria's minions or newborns are truly loyal to her? Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte all walked away from her. She truly has no one, just a bunch of pawns. She will not win this." Bella ended.  
>Everyone there, smiled at each other. I walked up to my loyal little mate, and sat behind her on the steps, my legs on either side of her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.<br>"Perfectly said baby." I whispered in her ear.  
>Esme had tears in her eyes as she stepped forward. Her and Carlisle had shown up during Bella's speech.<br>"I have something I need to tell you all." Esme said, looking scared.  
>Bella looked at her concerned. "What's wrong, Esme?"<br>"A few weeks ago, the same day as my arguments with Bella. I got a text message from an unknown number. Telling me to call them or they would kill Edward. So, I did. It was Maria. She tried to get me to spy on all of you and report back to her or she would kill Edward slowly." She said with tears in her eyes.  
>"But I swear, I haven't been. I told her to go to hell. That she wouldn't win." Esme added, quickly.<br>Everyone was growling now.  
>"That's not all…" she whispered.<br>"What else?" Bella ground out. I tightened my arms around her.  
>"I think Maria also got to Jacob's girlfriend, Tiffany. I know she isn't an imprint, just a girlfriend. So she isn't loyal in the least. I heard her on the phone the other day. She was telling someone what Bella has been up to. She called the person on the phone, Maria." Esme said frantically.<br>The growl that came out of Bella was frightening, Angela wasn't any better. They both liked Jacob, and cared for him like a little brother.  
>Bella looked at her brother, but I knew she was in several people's heads at once.<br>**_"Sam, call Jacob. Invite him and Tiffany here. When they get here, Jasper, I need you to use your mojo to keep Jacob in place, the only emotion I ask you not to use is pain. Leah, Charlotte, you will hold Tiffany, while I get her phone, and we'll take it from there. I want to check her phone first. We also need to find out if Jacob has told Tiffany any of the pack business. The plan for the battle, our numbers, anything." She ordered in all of our heads._** While Sam may be the Alpha of the pack, and I am the Alpha male in our little family with her and Olivia, neither of us were going to get in her way right now. She could be a frightening little witch, which is why Peter dubbed her Little Terror.  
>Everyone nodded, while Sam made the call. Now all we had to do was wait for them to get here….<em>Tiffany is in deep shit when she gets here. I have no idea what will happen to her with her being human. She shouldn't even know about the vampires or the wolves.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>No one's POV<strong>  
>As Jacob and Tiffany walked up, everyone sprang into action. Jasper brought Jacob to his knees with fear, and kept it steady. While Leah and Charlotte grabbed ahold of Tiffany's arms.<br>"What the hell is going on here?" Tiffany yelled, trying to get out of their hold, only succeeding in hurting herself.  
>Bella walked up to her with fury in her eyes. "I'd stop fighting if I were you. Leah and Charlotte just might accidently break those chicken wings you call arms." She gritted out, as she searched Tiffany's pockets.<br>Finding Tiffany's cellphone, she began searching through it. First going through text messages. Seeing many of them were to an unknown number, talking about what Bella and Olivia had been up to, the comings and goings of everyone, even when the best time would be to take Bella and/or Olivia.  
>She handed the phone to Jasper, so he could see. "Show it to Jacob too." She said.<br>Jacob read through the messages, and looked at Tiffany with a mix of fury and betrayal in his eyes, growling.  
>"Who owns the cell phone you've been sending these messages to?" Bella asked Tiffany, in a dangerously low voice. Her eyes still furious. They had become red swirls in her fury. She was looking Tiffany straight in the eyes.<br>Tiffany tried to cower away from Bella, but otherwise kept her mouth shut.  
>"Give me the phone." She said, holding her hand out.<br>Jacob passed her the phone, and she dialed the unknown number, putting it on speaker phone.  
><em>"Any news for me kitten?" Maria purred on the other end.<em>  
>There were growls all around.<br>_"You should really pick your spies better Maria. Your kitten has been caught. That's 5 spies you've sent out now that we've disposed of? Try try again." Bella said darkly._  
><em>"You bitch! I'm going to have so much fun torturing you when I get you back! I'll make your mate and daughter watch too!" Maria screamed into the phone, before the phone broke from Bella's strength squeezing in fury.<em>  
>All of the vampires there, as well as the wolves and the witches, turned their murderous glares on Tiffany. She knew she was in deep trouble.<br>"Jake, baby, help me, please!" She begged.  
>Jacob growled at her. "You put my family, my pack, and my friends in danger and you expect my help!?"<br>Tiffany whimpered, and cowered back from all the glares. Leah's and Charlotte's grips were getting painful as well.  
>"How much does she know, Jacob?" Bella asked.<br>"Truthfully, I don't know. I never told her anything. But you know she likes to eavesdrop, and no telling what Maria told her." Jacob replied.  
>Bella nodded, the looked between Edward and Angela. Since Edward was a mind-reader, and both Bella and Angela had telepathic abilities.<br>"She's trying to block her thoughts. So, she obviously knows about us three. But maybe not the full extent to your gift." Edward said, looking at Tiffany.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Edward POV<br>**I watched Bella step forward to Tiffany, and I joined her. I knew she would need to concentrate. So I would translate for her.  
>Bella grabbed both sides of Tiffany's head, and closed her eyes, concentrating. Worming her way through Tiffany's mind, to her deepest thoughts.<br>"She knows of the vampires, the wolves here, the witches. Knows nothing of our plans though." I told everyone, reading Bella's thoughts, as she read Tiffany's.  
>"She still knows too much." Said Rose.<br>Most of us murmured in agreement.  
>Bella let go of Tiffany and took a step back.<br>"I don't relish the thought of killing a human." Carlisle said with a sigh.  
>"Carlisle, the supernatural world as a whole can not be known to humans. They could not handle it. Not only that, she put my daughter in more danger." Bella said.<br>"Let's open up the floor for discussion on what to do with her." Said Jasper.  
>Bella nodded. "Carlisle, Esme?"<br>"Do you have a spell that can erase memories?" Asked Carlisle.  
>"We do. But it's no definite solution. If the witch dies that does the spell, the spell lifts and Tiffany gets her memory back. And there are always other ways to lift a spell if you dig deep enough." Said Bella. Angela nodded in agreement.<br>"She put my family at risk. And she knows about the vampires, that outs us at threat of the Volturi as well. I say dispose of her. Just make it quick and easy." Said Esme. Rosalie, Emmet, Myself, Angela, and Alice nodded, agreeing with Esme.  
>"She risked my imprint, my pack sister, and she knows of the wolves. Dispose of her." Said Paul. Almost all of the wolves agreeing with him, even Jacob.<br>"Sam, what is your take as Alpha?" Asked Bella.  
>"It is my belief that the wolves are not only here to protect against vampires, but ALL evil. Tiffany has shown us that she is no innocent. All I ask is that it looks like an accident. So that it doesn't come back on us." Sam replied.<br>"Peter, Charlotte, Riley and I can make it look like an accident." Jasper said. Peter, Charlotte, and Riley agreed with him.  
>Bella nodded then looked at Jasper. "Do it."<br>Leah let go of Tiffany and Charlotte pulled on the stupid girl roughly. Dragging her away, with Jasper, Peter, and Riley following.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorites, Follows, and Reviews are like Christmas Morning!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**No Ones POV**  
>It was one o'clock in the morning when Jasper, Riley, Peter, and Charlotte returned to the cabin from disposing of Tiffany. It had taken two days because they took her out of town. Paul was passed out on the couch; Alice was sitting in the rocking chair reading a book. She looked up and smiled as they walked in.<br>"Hey, how did it go?" She whispered.  
>"It's done." Peter whispered back.<br>"Are my girls asleep?" Jasper asked, quietly.  
>"Yes, they are both in your bed." Alice said quietly.<br>Jasper smiled and walked to the bedroom. Opening the door, he leaned against the doorframe with a soft smile at the sight before him. Bella was curled up, facing the middle of the bed, hugging his pillow tightly to her, asleep, with her nose buried in his pillow, under the covers. His daughter was sleeping on his spot on the bed, also facing the middle of the bed, curled up like her mama, lying on her own pillow that she had brought from her room, hugging the teddy bear he had bought her tight.  
>He turned his head to look at Alice as she laid her hand on his shoulder.<br>"Good luck getting the pillow from her." She said with a soft giggle.  
>Jasper chuckled softly, before giving her a side hug<br>"Goodnight pixie. Thank you for staying with them." He whispered.  
>"Anytime, Jazz." She replied, before walking away.<br>Jasper walked into the room, quietly closing the door. He quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants, and walked over to Bella's side of the bed. He gently tugged on the pillow trying to take it without waking her up.  
>He saw her eyebrows furrow irritably, and a pout form on her lips. "No Alice." She mumbled, as she yanked the pillow back to her, hugging it tighter.<br>Jasper chuckled quietly at how cute she was being. He leaned down near her ear, and whispered "Would you rather cuddle me or my pillow?"  
>She immediately let go of the pillow, and patted the middle of the bed, making him chuckle again.<br>He crawled into the middle of the bed, situating his pillow before lying on his back and pulling his sleeping mate to him. She snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest, draping her arm over his stomach. He looked over to where his daughter lay and saw her rubbing her eyes before looking at him sleepily "Daddy?" she asked.  
>"Yes, baby, I'm home. Come here." He whispered, pulling his daughter into his other side.<br>"My daddy." She mumbled, snuggling into his side, dozing off again. He smiled softly at that.  
>"Yes, your daddy. Always." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, around 9am, Alice bounded into the room excitedly.<br>"Come on girls, up, up, up! We're going to have fun today!" Alice squealed out excitedly.  
>Olivia giggled, and sat up in bed, stretching, waking up. Bella groaned "Someone shut up the hyperactive pixie, please." She snuggled deeper into Jasper, trying to shut out the noise. Jasper chuckled, kissing the top of her head.<br>"You know it doesn't work like that babe." He said in amusement. She lifted her head and glared playfully at him.  
>Bella looked at the foot of the bed to see Alice standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at Bella playfully.<br>"This was your idea, missy. Did you forget that?" Alice asked. "Oh, and the packages arrived." She added.  
>Jasper raised an eyebrow in question. Olivia squealed in excitement and bolted out of the room.<br>"She's going to be as bad as Alice someday when it comes to shopping." Said Bella, looking at the door where her daughter just ran out of.  
>Alice giggled.<br>"What packages?" asked Jasper.  
>"After talking to Sam, Paul, and Carlisle yesterday about Maria's risky moves as of lately, we've decided it would be a good idea to order stuff online and have it delivered to Sam's house or the Cullen's instead of Olivia and I going out to go shopping. She needs new clothes all the time, because of her growing. So, this is the best way for now." Bella explained.<br>Jasper nodded, agreeing with them.  
>"And what's happening today?" he asked.<br>"We also decided that a break in training was in order. All of us are going to the beach for the whole day. Paul has already called down to the two reservations and told them we were taking today off. And since Bella's cabin is kind of on the beach. She has a part of the beach that is hers, and it's private. So, even we can go out there with them." Alice said, excitedly.  
>"That is a good idea." Jasper said, just before Olivia came running back into the room wearing her new bathing suit, sundress, flip-flops, and her beach bag full of stuff for the beach.<br>"Are you ready?! Can we go now?!" she asked, excitedly, making all of the adults in the room laugh. Charlotte came into the room laughing as well, carrying a hair brush and a hair tie.  
>"Your mama and daddy still need to get ready, peanut. Let's go back to the living room, so I can put your hair up and Aunt Alice can make you a breakfast burrito." Charlotte said, steering the hyper 7 year old out of the bedroom.<br>Alice giggled softly.  
>"Alright, here is your new bikini and sundress as well Bella." Alice said, laying the items on the bed. "And your swim trunks should be here somewhere already Jasper. We'll be in the living-room when you're ready." She said, skipping out of the room.<br>"Olivia's been spending too much time with Alice, I think. She's becoming more and more hyperactive pixie every day." Jasper, said with a chuckle, as him and Bella both got out of bed.  
>"I agree with you there." Bella said with a giggle, as she picked up her bikini and sundress and went into the bathroom to tend to her needs and get changed.<br>When she came out of the bathroom, she saw that Jasper had already gone to the living room. So, she headed that way, as well.  
>She was pulling her long hair into a pony tail as she walked into the living room. Alice handed her a paper plate with a breakfast burrito on it, and a small bottle of orange juice.<br>"Here, eat it on the way. Olivia is going to combust if we don't get a move on." Alice giggled.  
>"Thank you." Bella laughed, walking to the door, while taking a bite of the food. Jasper had their beach bag already. And they headed out to the beach.<p>

* * *

><p>As they got to the beach, they saw that everyone else was already there. Olivia immediately dropped her beach bag, and took off her flip-flops and sundress, leaving her in her new bathing suit before running over to where Paul was helping Sam put up the volley-ball net.<br>"Paulie!" she squealed as she ran up and hugged him around the waist. He smiled softly, quickly finishing up and hugging her back.  
>"Hey pumpkin." He replied.<br>Bella chuckled softly, before picking up the discarded sundress and slipping it into Olivia's bag. As she slipped off her own sundress, she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. Turning around, she saw Jasper staring at her with lust in his eyes. His eyes raking over her bikini clad body. It had been getting harder and harder for him to control his urge to claim her. Now she just made it damn near impossible, especially when she blushed at the attention. He shook his head, and took a deep breath, before walking up to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
>"You're going to be the death of me." He growled softly into her ear, making her shiver. He smirked, and kissed her neck, nipping at it before pulling away.<br>They spent most of the day at the beach, playing volley-ball, splashing around in the water. Soon enough, it was lunch time for the humans and wolves. As everyone sat on the beach relaxing, they heard a gruff voice yell at them. "You associate with bloodsuckers now?!" Making everyone snap their heads in the direction of the voice.  
>Sam was the first to stand up and walk over to him, his eyes cold, jaw set, a low growl coming from his chest.<br>"What are you doing back here Joshua?" he asked the man.  
>Bella pulled Olivia into her lap, with Jasper, and Paul inching closer to the two. Embry stood up and went to Sam's side.<br>"Why are you associating with bloodsuckers?" Joshua yelled.  
>"Because we can. These vampires are not our enemy. In fact, a couple of them are family." Sam growled.<br>Joshua scoffed at that.  
>"Bella, come here, bring Olivia. Paul, Jared, Jacob, join us." Said Sam.<br>Bella slowly stood up with Olivia, keeping her arm around the little girl.  
>She stood next to Sam, staring at the man that was her biological father.<br>"Joshua, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella, Renee's Daughter…Your daughter…And this is Olivia, your grand-daughter." Sam said.  
>Joshua looked at Bella and Olivia in shock. "You're too young to have a daughter this age…" he said, looking at Bella in shock. She noticed he didn't show an ounce of disgust at that fact.<br>"I gave birth to her only weeks ago. She and I are both werewolf/witch/vampire hybrids." Bella said calmly. Olivia stood in front of Bella now, with Bella's arms over her shoulders.  
>"You had sex with a vampire?" Joshua asked, NOW disgusted.<br>"Not willingly." Bella said. Joshua noticed her eyes looked haunted. He knew that look. His own eyes softened.  
>His own daughter was raped?<br>"Tell me what happened, please?" Joshua asked.  
>Bella looked back at Jasper who nodded encouragingly<br>"Come on." She said, motioning for him to follow her back to the main group.  
>As everyone sat back down, Olivia went to sit in Jasper's lap, making Joshua look at him suspiciously.<br>"Listen to my story before you judge." Bella told Joshua, pointedly.  
>Joshua just nodded. He sat there, and listened to every detail intently. She told him everything. Her kidnapping, her having Olivia, running away. Jasper being her true mate. Everything.<br>By the end, Joshua sat there in a stunned silence for several minutes, before abruptly pulling Bella into a tight hug.  
>"I'm sorry that happened to you baby girl. I'm sorry for so many things in my past." Joshua said with remorse as he looked at Sam, and Embry.<br>"I'm sorry for leaving you Sam and Embry. But I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to get a second chance with you kids." Joshua pleaded with the three kids.  
>Sam glanced at Jasper, knowing he could feel what Joshua was feeling.<br>"He's sincere." Said Jasper. Making Joshua look over at him again.  
>"He's an empath. He can feel and manipulate emotions." Bella clarified. Joshua nodded at that.<br>"I'm also sorry to all of you vampires. I hope you understand my reasoning though. Wolves were supposedly made to kill vampires." Joshua said.  
>"We understand." Jasper replied.<br>The three kids looked at each other, before Bella spoke up for all three of them.  
>"Technically, you didn't leave me, as you didn't even know about me. But all three of us will try." Bella told Joshua.<br>He hugged all three of his kids, murmuring thank you's over and over. After he pulled away, he spoke again.  
>"You can add another wolf to your numbers to fight this bitch. I will help."<br>Bella hugged him again, thanking him for his help.  
>She pulled away as Olivia spoke for the first time since Joshua showed up.<br>"Mama, I thought Grandpa Carlisle was my Grandpa?" she asked, confused.  
>"He is, baby. But so is Grandpa Joshua. You see, Carlisle is Jasper's daddy. While Joshua is my daddy." She explained to the 7 year old, who looked at Joshua with wide curious eyes for a minute before crawling out of her dads lap and into her new grandpa's lap, hugging him tight.<br>Joshua slowly wrapped his arms around the little girl, hugging her, smiling.  
>"Hey Em. Is there still some food left?" she asked, glancing at Joshua.<br>"There is a little yes. But I can run back to the house for more, if we need it." Emily replied.  
>"No, that's ok sweet heart. I'll just munch on something small." Joshua said, not wanting to intrude too much.<br>"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Bella asked him. She didn't have as much of a problem with him as Sam and Embry did, since she had never known about him and him her until recently.  
>"I was going to get a hotel room later." Joshua replied.<br>"No, we have an extra room you can have, as long as you swear not to hurt my vampires." Bella said.  
>"Thank you. I promise not to harm your vampires. They have been taking good care of you." He said with a smile.<br>Jasper could feel Joshua was being sincere, and he could also feel how bad Bella wanted to get to know her father, so he simply went along with it for now. Until he had a reason not to.

* * *

><p>They had all had fun at the beach. Joshua had even gotten up and played football with all of the guys, and built sand castles with his grand-daughter. It was getting dark out now, and the guys had just lit up the bonfire. Joshua sat down next to Bella, with Sam and Embry sitting in front of them in a semi-circle.<br>"Joshua, I have to know…Why come back now? After all this time…why now?" Sam asked, looking at his father.  
>Joshua sighed. He knew this talk was coming.<br>"Do you know why I left in the first place? Why I left both of your mothers?" he asked both boys.  
>Sam shook his head no "Mom just said you didn't want a family."<br>"Mom told me you were married to someone else, which is true, so you left to go back to your wife." Said Embry.  
>Joshua sighed again.<br>"Sam, when I left…I was an alcoholic and a drug addict. Anything I could get my hands on. I never abused your mother, I hope you know that. I don't hit women or children. I left because I knew I had this disease. Which yes, it IS a disease. I knew I was a useless father. I wanted your mother, both of your mothers to find a man worthy of their love and to be better fathers than I could be. That is why I left. After I left Sam's mom, I went on a binge. One night, I ran into Renee in a bar. I didn't know she was married, For that I'm sorry Bella. Her and I had one night, the next morning she was gone. I found out later that she was married. Then I knew I had to get straight, and I did, for a while. I met Tiffany Call, and fell in love again with her. But temptation got the best of me. I fell back into old habits, and left again." Joshua explained. Both Sam and Embry had a mix of anger and sadness in their eyes.  
>"This problem…is a disease. It's a disease I have to live with every day for the rest of my life. It will never leave me. The temptation will never be gone. The only thing I can do is try to not give into it. I won't promise any of you that I'll never do it again. Because there is a chance I will. There will always be that chance. But I will not fully leave your lives again, I'll always be around. If you'll accept me. If not, I understand. I am clean now, and I missed you boys. That's why I came back. I'm clean, and would like a chance to get to know my kids, and grand-daughter." Joshua looked at each of his kids.<br>"I need time to think.." Sam said, getting up and walking away.  
>"So do I." Embry said, also walking away.<br>Joshua looked over at Bella who had tears in her eyes.  
>"I'm sorry Bella." He said quietly.<br>"I've already had my trust thrown back into my face once. I can't do it again." She whispered.  
>"Tiffany…" Joshua said with a nod.<br>Bella nodded.  
>"Jacob told me what happened. I'm sorry baby girl." He said softly.<br>"But you're blood, and I know your addictions are a disease. I will give you a chance, Dad." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
>He smiled with tears in his eyes, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, hugging her into his side.<br>"But I'm warning you now, if you ever, and I mean EVER drink or do drugs with my daughter around, or you're drunk or high around her. I'll kill you, along with letting everyone else kill you as well. Understood?" she picked her head up and gave him a hard look.  
>"Of course. I expect nothing less." He said.<br>Sam and Embry had both heard their little discussion. They both knew they couldn't be mad at Bella for giving him a chance. She was her own person, and since she didn't truly know him yet, she couldn't judge him. They also needed numbers to defeat this bitch coming after Bella, and he added to their numbers.  
>"Jasper." Sam said to get his attention, then motioned Jasper over to him and Embry.<br>"What's up?" Jasper asked.  
>"I'm sure you heard our talk with Joshua. What were his emotions?" Sam asked him.<br>"He was being honest with you through all of it. He's sad, mad at himself, there's also self-loathing. More than likely because of what he's done and the fact that he will have to fight this the rest of his life. He is correct, this is a disease." Jasper replied.  
>"Don't be angry with Bella for giving him a chance. She doesn't fully trust him yet. And she doesn't approve of what he did to you guys. But she understands a little more of what he's going through. Her step-father Phil drinks a lot. He tries to hide it, but isn't that good at hiding it." Paul told them.<br>"We're not. We understand it. It's just not easy for us to forgive and forget." Sam replied.  
>"Just take it one day at a time." Jasper said, clapping Sam on the shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later, Paul walked over to Bella and Joshua with Olivia fast asleep in his arms.<br>"I have to go patrol." He whispered to Bella, as he handed Olivia's sleeping form to Bella.  
>"Who is going with you?" she whispered back.<br>"Jacob and Emmett." He replied.  
>"Ok. Be safe, all of you." She whispered.<br>Olivia tried to snuggle closer to Bella, grumbling in her sleep. "Mama, you're too cold."  
>Bella, Jasper, and Joshua chuckled.<br>"Ok, well, go snuggle with Grandpa Joshua." She whispered while chuckling, setting Olivia into Joshua's lap.  
>He smiled and held his grand-daughter close, she snuggled tightly into him.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Joshua joined the family and the ranks of their little army. True to his word, he had been trying extra hard to stay clean, and make it up to his sons. Olivia loved her Pawpaw(That was her name for Grandpa Joshua) to pieces. They were often found, chasing each other around the yard. Her growing had slowed down some. She was about 9 years old now. Training was still going on for all vampires, and all 3 tribes of wolves. Bella had finally had it with Alistair and went off on him, forcing him to leave with a threat that if he betrayed them he would die. Afterwards she apologized to Carlisle, knowing Carlisle was a friend of his. But he waved her off saying he deserved it. A few more nomads had joined them as well. They had once been in Maria's army and were looking for payback.<br>Paul was now permanently Olivia's guard. He was with her all the time. And when he needed to sleep a vampire took over. He lived in the cabin with them. They had remodeled the cabin to add more rooms and bathrooms, just in case.  
>It was now 1am, and Bella's phone was ringing. She was asleep cuddled into Jasper, when it started ringing. Jasper picked it up to look at the caller id. <em>Daddy<em>  
>"Baby, it's Joshua." Jasper whispered in her ear.<br>Paul had awaken when the phone rang and heard from the other room, and knew Joshua wasn't home since he lived at the cabin with them, and knew he wouldn't have called this late, so he took out his own phone, dialing Sam, while heading to Jasper and Bella's room. He opened the door, and saw Bella take the phone from Jasper and answer it.  
>"Daddy? Is everything ok?" she asked groggily.<br>_"Baby girl, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't touch it. But I want to so bad. I need you, please." Joshua sobbed on the other end of the line._  
>Bella sat up fast, looking at Jasper and Paul.<br>"Daddy, slow down, what's going on?" she asked.  
><em>"I was out buying something for Olivia, when I ran into Dan and Ricky, two of my friends from my old life. They convinced me to take them somewhere. We went to our old hangout where we used to get high. I've been here for hours, debating on doing it. I want it so bad, but I can't…I can't disappoint you guys again, please." Joshua replied, still sobbing. <em>  
>Sam had heard it all, and was now walking into the room with Embry behind him, both him and Paul hanging up their phones.<br>"Ok, Daddy, give me the address. I'm coming to get you." Bella got out of bed, grabbing some clothes and getting dressed, Jasper doing the same.  
><em>Joshua rattled off the address to her. "Baby girl, don't come on your own. Bring Jasper with you." He whispered.<em>  
>"Ok, we're on our way. We're running there, since you have your car with you." She said and hung up.<br>This wasn't the first time, she had gotten a call. True it was the first time it was this late. But she knew he would always be tempted, so she would get calls like this sometimes. She had promised him and herself she would always be there to help him when he called.  
>"Paul, stay here with Olivia. Jasper, Sam, Embry, you're coming with me." She ordered, as she walked out the door, with the 3 men following her.<p>

* * *

><p>They got to the building and looked up at it. Sure enough, it was a junkie den. Bella sighed and walked inside, and up the stairs, stepping over passed out junkies along the way. She came to a closed door, knowing her father was behind it.<br>Joshua could tell his daughter, son-in-law, and two sons were in the hall, on the other side of the door. He also knew his daughter was angry, but not at him. He moved away from the door, and sat down on a mattress, with his head in his hands, still crying. Trying to fight the temptation.  
>Bella kicked the door open, making sure to use human strength, she stepped in with a fierce look on her face. When she saw her father, her eyes softened. She walked over to him, and knelt in front of him.<br>"Daddy?" she said softly.  
>Her father, along with the other junkies in the room looked at her. She saw his tear streaked face and climbed into his lap, hugging him close. He buried his face into her neck, crying. That was when Sam and Embry made their decision about their father. They would help him too. He had been trying, and as Bella pointed out he would always fight this. He would always need his family's help. They walked over and knelt on either side of their father, joining in the hug.<br>"It's ok Dad. We're here." Embry said softly.  
>Joshua wrapped his arms around all three of his kids. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and stopped crying. They all stood back up.<br>"Daddy, which ones are Dan and Ricky?" Bella asked him. He looked at her and he knew what was on her mind. He pointed to the 2 men near them. Who were still watching the scene.  
>She nodded "Go stand with Jasper. Embry go with him."<br>As they walked over to Jasper, Bella grabbed Ricky by the throat, as Sam did the same to Dan. Both of them, slamming the two junkies up against the wall.  
>"I'm going to make this very clear, to everyone here. But especially you two. If you EVER go near my father or any of my family again, if you ever talk to him again. I will hunt you down and I will kill you. " She growled out. Most of the junkies in the room cowered away from her. "Do I make myself clear?" she commanded.<br>"Yes. We're sorry. We'll leave him alone." Ricky choked out.  
>One junkie across the room smirked and said "Hey princess, how about you come dominate me. We could have some real fun." Causing Jasper to growl, but when he looked at Bella, he knew the look in her eyes. This guy was about to become her meal. She needed to feed anyway.<br>She slammed Ricky into the wall one last time, Sam copying her movements, knocking both men out. Then she stalked up to her meal slowly, seductively. That's when her father and brothers figured out what was about to happen. Jasper whispered at vampire speed to them. "All of you go to the car and wait for us. You don't need to see this." They nodded and walked out.  
>Joshua knew his daughter drank blood, she was after all part vampire. He also knew that she hunted the scum. She would read her prey's mind, see their memories, see their crimes, before feeding.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joshua POV<strong>  
><em>I'm so lucky. So lucky to have Bella as my daughter. Even luckier to have Sam and Embry as my sons. Bella has been there for me for weeks since I came back, always helping me. Helping me get back on my feet. Giving me a place to stay, talking me away from the temptations. She's even trying to convince Sam to give me a job at his construction company. I need a job, but with my past and the economy. It's not going too well. But I have been in construction for most of my life. Now, I have my sons back as well as of tonight.<em>  
>Sam, Embry and I got back to the car. But before we got in, Embry wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight.<br>"We'll help you get through this, Dad. I swear it." Embry whispered in my ear.  
>Sam walked up and joined the hug. "He's right, J-Dad. We're here for you too. We forgive you. Also, you have a job at the construction company. You start tomorrow at 10am."<br>I hugged them both tight, trying not to cry again.  
>Jasper and my beautiful daughter, Bella, walked out of the house. Bella smiled at the scene in front of her. The boys pulled away from our hug, as Bella wrapped her arms around my waist, whispering "I told you, it was only a matter of time."<br>I laughed and hugged her back, nodding in agreement.  
>"I gave him the job, Bells. He starts tomorrow at 10am." Sam informed her.<br>"Awesome. Thank you, Sammy." She beamed at him.  
>He rolled his eyes with a smile.<br>"Let's get home, we all need sleep." Bella said, hopping into the passenger seat of the car, as Jasper climbed into the driver seat. Sam, Embry and I squished into the backseat, causing Bella to giggle in the front, and we all headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorites, Follows, and Reviews are like reading fanfiction! :-D<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**There is only one chapter left after this!**

* * *

><p>It was another day of training for all of the vampires, and the Quileute wolves. Jasper had paired everyone up, and they were sparring. Normally, he would be walking around and watching everyone. Correcting them when needed. However, today, he was training his mate. It was his turn to train her to fight. She had worked with Charlotte, Peter, and even Paul who knew mixed martial arts had trained her with what he knew and how to fight as a wolf. She was a force to be reckoned with between her powers and her combat skills. He knew she was beyond ready.<p>

Bella had just taken Jasper down in their sparring match. Everyone was applauding and cheering. It was damn near impossible to take him down. As they stood back up, two of Jasper's friends who had been with him in Maria's army approached him. They had been a couple of the nomads he had Peter search out to help them. Their names were James and Victoria. James was a tracker, one of the best. In Jasper's opinion he was better than Demetri Volturi. Victoria had more of a hidden gift, self-preservation. When they got into a sticky situation they could escape or she could talk her way out of it.

"Major, we have an idea we want to run by you." James said.

"Ok, what do you have for me." Jasper asked, pulling Bella into his side.

"Well, remember we had talked about needing someone on the inside to spy on Maria. Maria always liked me and Vicky. We could go back to her, feed her some false information about you all. Act like we are working for her again, but really we are getting information for you." James explained. Him and Victoria looking at Jasper to see his reaction.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do? You know if you go back to her, even if you give her info on us, you'll still be punished for running away from her, before she lets you back." Jasper told them.

"We know, but we'll do it for you. We do need someone on the inside." James said.

"You would do that for us?" Bella asked in surprise. She knew what punishments Maria gave.

Victoria pulled Bella out of Jasper's arms and hugged her, before looking at her.

"Sweet heart, you have become like a sister to James and myself. We are loyal to the Major, you, and that baby girl. We want to do this for you." Victoria said with conviction.

When Bella looked at James, he nodded at her, silently telling her Victoria was right.

"Ok, let's do it. If you're sure." Said Jasper. "Change the name you have for me in your phone, and delete Bella and Olivia for now until all of this is over. Text me when info when you can, I won't call you unless it's an emergency, and vice versa."

"Yes, Major." James said, taking out his phone to change Jasper's name in his contacts to something else entirely so it wouldn't look suspicious. Victoria had her phone out, doing the same.

After they were done, the four of them hugged each other, and said their goodbyes.

Bella sighed, leaning against Jasper, watching two of their friends going into the lion's den. She hated it. But knew it needed to be done. Just like she knew what she was about to talk to Jasper about, she didn't want to do, but felt like she had to.

"I also have an idea I want to run by you. I've already talked to Paul about it." Bella said.

"Ok…" Jasper looked at her.

"Olivia is already showing her gifts. They get stronger by the day. I know we don't want her at the battle. And she isn't going to be. Even she understands that. However, if, god forbid, some of Maria's army finds her where we have her hidden. I think she needs to know how to fight." Bella explained.

"Bella…" Jasper sighed, already not liking this idea. He didn't want his daughter to fight.

"I'm not saying she is going to fight. I'm not saying any of the army will get to her. But what if it did, and she's defenseless. I mean I know we will have a few of our own with her. But I want her to be able to defend herself if something happens. Paul isn't thrilled with the idea either, but he does agree that she needs to at least know how to fight." Bella told him, pleadingly.

Jasper sat down on the grass and thought hard about this. Everyone else had taken a break as well. Paul and Bella sat down next to him.

No one liked the idea really, but they saw Bella's point of view of this. At least she would be able to defend herself or at the very least go down fighting like hell.

Jasper sighed "Alright, Paul and I will train her in combat. You and Angela will work with her powers."

"Thank you." Bella whispered, and kissed his lips softly.

_o0o_

It had been a couple of weeks, the battle with Maria and her army was just a couple weeks away. James and Victoria had gone to Maria's compound. Jasper had heard from James. It didn't take long for Maria to trust James again. She wanted him to spy on Jasper. This made things a little easier on James and Victoria. Victoria spent most of her time at the compound, lurking around, feeding information to James, who then gave the info to Jasper. While Jasper fed false information to James to give to Maria. It was working out perfectly.

James had just gotten off the phone with Victoria. He was in shock from finding out what Victoria had just told him. He knew he should only stick to texting with the Major, but he had to call him this time. Making sure he was alone, he dialed the number..

"James, what's wrong? It must be important if you are calling.." Jasper said into the phone.

"I just got off the phone with Victoria. Maria has a whole plan set up. It doesn't even end with getting you and the girls. There is more to it than that."

Jasper could hear the shock in James' voice.

"Ok, tell me. It's only Bella, Peter, Carlisle, Sam, and Paul here with me." Jasper said.

"Look, Vicky told me that a lot of seasoned vampires have been brought in lately. Also, none of them are leaving. They are being given living quarters like they are part of the army. A lot of gifted vampires too. We all knew that she wanted you to lead and train her armies, and for the girls to be pets, unless they were needed on the field with their gifts. But she has a whole other plan for the new army, the seasoned vampires, and the gifted ones. You are to train them, and lead them into Voltaire. She wants to take down the Volturi, and rule the vampire world." James said in a rush, before doing a scan around him to make sure he was still alone.

"Holy Mother of God…" Bella gasped.

Carlisle, Sam, Paul, and Jasper let out their own curses.

"Jesus Mary Mother of Fuck on a Holy stick…..shit…" Peter exclaimed.

"That's…colorful…" Bella said in amusement. Jasper chuckled.

"You ok there Peter." Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I'm good…This just turned into an even bigger clusterfuck. There is no way we can not NOT call the Volturi and warn them now, and we all know Aro will want the girls…" Peter said.

"Shit…ok, James, thank you for the info. We need to sit here and discuss this. I'll let you know." Jasper said into the phone.

"Alright. Be careful. Give the girls our love." James replied.

"Be safe, big brother. Love you." Bella said.

James smiled as he hung up. Him and Bella had become really close. Jasper trusted him, Peter, and Riley completely with his two girls. And Vicky and Bella had become best friends. Olivia actually had several Godparents. Riley, Peter, Charlotte, James, and Victoria.

"Carlisle, is there ANYONE in the Volturi we CAN trust? Anyone that might be able to help us not be forced into the Volturi guard, if we called them? Because Peter's right. If Maria intends to use us to storm the Volturi, they need to know about it. And we need to make damn sure we can win this war with her." Bella asked Carlisle.

Carlisle sat back for several moments, thinking.

"It's possible we can get Marcus. He's not stupid, he knows Aro had Didyme killed. He also has several guard members that are only loyal to him. They were able to fight Chelsea's bonds, and bond with him instead. He's been waiting for the moment to get Aro and Caius back for that. I can give him a call, and talk to him privately." Carlisle said.

"Ok, let's do that. Tell him to let Aro think he's still in charge of everything. We'll tell them most of everything. But no one outside of this room is to know why you called the Volturi in, Carlisle." Jasper ordered.

"Understood, Major. Bella, are you still shielding my mind?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"Yes, always. Edward actually prefers that I block his gift from our entire group. A lot of the couple's thoughts are very vivid." Bella replied with an amused smirk.

They all chuckled at that.

"Ok babe, Why don't you and Angela go to your alter room and train Olivia for a bit before dinner." Jasper said.

"Ok." Bella said, giving him a kiss and walking away.

"Jasper, do you have a soundproof room here that I can use to make the calls?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, follow me." Jasper replied, and he stood up.

Carlisle followed him through the cabin and into an office that looked to be a new addition. Jasper left him in there and shut the door to give him privacy.

Carlisle sat down at the desk, and pulled out his phone. He sent Marcus a text, telling him in code that he needed to speak with him urgently and privately. Back when Carlisle worked for the Volturi he had become loyal to Marcus as well. Marcus, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Marcus' loyal guard came up with a code in case they needed to speak privately.

He only had to wait for a few minutes before his phone started ringing. It was Marcus.

"Hello old friend." Carlisle greeted Marcus.

"Carlisle, it's been a while. What do you have for me?" Marcus replied.

Carlisle explained everything to Marcus. Ending with how he knew that Aro and Caius would try to acquire Bella and Olivia. And how the Major would kill anyone who tried to take his family, even the Volturi.

"Interesting. Do you think it's time, Carlisle?" asked Marcus.

"I do, Marcus. We need the Volturi's help to deal with Maria. We allow Aro to keep thinking he's in charge of this assignment, and when the time is right, we strike. We will try to do this with an execution in Volturi. But if it comes to it, it will be a battle." Carlisle told him.

"Alright. I will allow you to make the call to Aro about the battle with Maria. I will get my guard ready." Marcus said.

"Thank you, Marcus. Goodbye." Carlisle said.

"Goodbye, old friend." Marcus replied then hung up.

Carlisle ended the call, and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how this next call would go. He knew Aro would be too interested in the two girls.

He sighed and dialed Aro's number. He put the phone to his ear and waited…

_o0o_

Two hours later, Carlisle finally ended the call with Aro, and walked into the main room of the cabin. Bella, Olivia, Joshua, and Paul were all sitting at the dining table eating dinner. With the Whitlocks sitting around them, all talking about random things.

Jasper looked up at Carlisle.

"How did it go?" Jasper asked.

"The call with Marcus went well. Him and his trusted guard will be ready to deal with Aro and Caius when the time is right. The call to Aro was interesting. He did seem too interested in the girls. But we'll take care of that problem. The Volturi will be here to help us with Maria's army. They will be here right before the battle." Carlisle explained.

"Alright. Sounds good." Jasper replied.

"Everyone has decided to vacate the cabin for tonight. So, Bella and I can have a night to ourselves. Olivia will be at Sam's with Paul and Joshua. Can the Whitlock's stay at your house?" asked Jasper

Carlisle smirked. He knew what Jasper had planned for tonight. It was time to claim his mate.

"That's fine, you all can come over whenever." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Bella told him with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow! If you don't like this story, just move on. I don't need or want your negativity!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

The night everyone vacated the cabin to give Jasper and Bella some time alone, he finally claimed her completely. She had several mating marks on her, and he had two. Now everyone was in the clearing where the fight would happen. The Volturi just showed up and joined the ranks. The other two tribes were there also. The Whitlock's were all at the front. Esme, and a couple of the other female vampires that came to help were hidden away on the rez with Olivia and the imprints, keeping them safe.

"They're coming. Seconds away." Alice said softly.

Jasper gave Bella a lingering kiss, before turning toward Maria and her army who were coming through the trees to the clearing. He smirked a little when he saw Maria pause in her step once she saw the Volturi were already here. His smirk widened when James and Victoria came through the trees from another direction, and flanked him and Bella.

"You betrayed me again?!" Maria screeched at them.

James just smiled at her. "The Major will always have our loyalty."

Maria screeched in anger.

"Get me the Major and the two girls! Kill the rest!" Maria ordered.

At hearing her words, her army charged. Jasper gave his own command to charge.

There were vampires and wolves fighting everywhere. Jasper chanced a quick look around to see how everyone was faring. Most of them were doing pretty well. Carlisle unfortunately was the weaker one in the whole group. He was already missing an arm. He was close to being ripped apart when Bella jumped on the vampire's shoulders and ripped his head off with a growl. Carlisle gave her a grateful smile. She nodded back.

"If you can't fight anymore, go stay with Angela in the bubble." Bella told him before she ran off again.

Bella job was to stay close to Angela as much as possible. Even though Angela was a witch, and a powerful one at that, she was still human. The two witches were using their powers to take out groups of vampires. Bella had her mental shield on everyone. Her physical shield had Angela wrapped in a bubble.

Maria charged towards Bella, grabbing her by the throat. Jasper roared when he saw this, the Major coming out full force. He threw the three vampires from Maria's army off of him, and charged at Maria. Bella grabbed onto Maria wrist, tearing Maria's hand from her arm at the wrist. Maria shrieked in pain. The two women began to fight hard. Jasper went to jump into the fight, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Bella needs this. Don't jump in just yet, Major. Trust me." Peter murmured to him.

Most of Maria's army was already dead. The Volturi was finishing them off. Charlotte had found Carlisle's arm and was helping him put it back on.

By now, Bella had torn several pieces of Maria apart. Maria was laying on the ground. Her arms in several pieces, as was her legs.

Bella picked Maria up by her hair and dragged her over to Jasper. Standing infront of him. She bowed her head to him.

"Major, I have brought you a gift." Bella said, before throwing Maria down infront of him.

Jasper smirked and looked at Bella.

"You couldn't give her to me in one piece?" He asked playfully.

Bella smirked back at him. "Nope."

When he turned towards the center of the clearing, he saw the big pyre had been started curtesy of Benjamin. The vampire who could control the elements. The Volturi were standing around watching. Aro and Caius' eyes were mostly on Bella. The wolves were helping the other vampires throw body parts into the fire.

"Major, what should we do with Maria's body parts?" asked Riley, bringing them to Jasper.

Jasper thought for a minute.

"We could make her watch as we burn her parts." Bella suggested, stepping closer to Jasper.

He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist, tucking her into his side, after do a quick assessment to make sure she wasn't injured. He kissed her passionately, making her moan softly and melt into him.

Esme, Olivia and the other female vampires that were guarding the child walked into the clearing. Jasper and Bella broke apart, as Olivia ran up to them and threw herself into their arms.

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Aro, who looked at Olivia with a giddy expression.

Aro watched as one of the wolves approached the three, shifted back into human form and pulled on his shorts, just as the child pulled away from her parents and threw herself into the shifter's arms. He held her tight.

"Liv, stay at Paul's side, ok?" Jasper told her.

"Yes, Daddy." Olivia said, tucking herself into Paul's side.

Jasper then grabbed Maria by the hair, hauling her up. "Bella, hold this bitch up, make her face the pyre. If she closes her eyes, give her a bite."

"Yes, Major." Bella took Jasper's place, holding Maria. Forcing her to look at the pyre.

Jasper picked up a piece of Maria's limbs, and looked at her. "You kidnapped a 17 year old girl." Jasper glared at her before tossing the piece into the pyre.

Maria squirmed, making Bella smack her in the face. "Sit still!"

"Major, you know you don't want to do this. You love me! I made you the powerful man you are today!" Maria pleaded.

"You made him into a vampire. But he already had the power. He made himself the powerful man he is today." Bella growled at her.

Jasper smiled at his little mate, before picking up another limb. "You let you army rape that 17 year old girl. You let a vampire doctor impregnate her with my sperm." He tossed another piece into the fire. He picked up the rest of the pieces throwing them into the fire as well. Maria cried out, now she had venom tears in her eyes.

"You let your army rape MY 17 year old mate. The Major's mate. You were going to let them rape my daughter?!" Jasper growled, as he took Maria from Bella and looked at her.

Maria's eyes were wide. She knew this was her end. She knew she messed up.

"Have mercy on my soul." She whispered.

"There is no mercy for people like you." Jasper said, as he ripped her head from her torso and threw the rest of her into the pyre.

He walked over to Bella and Olivia, seeing that Aro and Caius were now standing next to them both. He wrapped his arms around both girls, holding them to him.

"Well, now that that is done. We can discuss your payment to us for our services." Aro said with a creepy smile.

Olivia shrank deeper into her Father's side.

"What payment? We were never told about this." Jasper asked with narrowed eyes.

"Aro, you never mentioned a payment when we spoke on the phone." Carlisle said.

"Surely, we can let it go this time, brother. We needed to get rid of Maria anyway." Marcus said.

"If we do it for them, then everyone else will expect it to." Caius said.

"I think Bella and Olivia working for the Volturi for 50 years to start, would be good for now." Aro said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You will not separate a pair of mates, brother. And you will not take their child from them!" Marcus growled at his brother.

Jasper growled viciously, pulling his girls even tighter to him. Paul was now with them too, as well as several other wolves, and vampires. Surrounding Jasper, Bella, and Olivia, protecting them.

Marcus looked at his loyal guard and gave a slight nod. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri all took a step towards Bella and Olivia. Aro and Caius both grinned, thinking their guard was going to force the girls to come with them. But when the 4 guard turned around in front of Jasper, Bella, and Olivia, with their backs to the three, guarding them from Aro, Caius, and any one else who tried to touch them. Aro's and Caius' eyes went wide.

"What are you doing? You betray us?!" Aro yelled.

"Shut up, Aro. You have gone on too long this way. You killed my Didyme to keep me in the Volturi, because you knew I was going to leave with her. You forced Chelsea to create bonds making people loyal to you. You tear apart covens under the guise of broken laws just so you have acquire gifts vampires. You ARE NOT tearing the Major's mate and child away from him. I won't allow it. This is over. You are done with the Volturi. Both of you!" Marcus growled at his brothers.

"Jane, Demetri, Alec, Felix, escort my brother's back to the plane. We will execute them for THEIR crimes against the vampire world when we get back to Voltaire." Marcus commanded.

The four bowed their heads at Marcus and said in unison "Yes, Master."

The rest of the guard stared wide-eyed at Marcus. Meanwhile, while Marcus had been addressing his brothers. Bella had been working her magic on Chelsea. She broke the fake bonds that Chelsea had created. Even breaking the one Chelsea had with Aro and Caius.

Marcus turned to the rest of the guard "Anyone else wish to join my brothers?"

A few of the guard who were actually loyal to Aro, charged at Marcus, only to be dropped to the floor screaming in pain from Jane's gift. The guard who were not loyal to Aro either moved to stand at Marcus' side, or asked to be free, which Marcus granted. The ones who attacked were quickly ripped apart and thrown into the pyre.

Felix, and Demetri each grabbed Aro and Caius, and towed them away, going back to the jet. Alec and Jane followed behind them.

Marcus turned to look at Jasper. "The Volturi will be going through some changes coming up. We will not bother you again, Major. You are now considered friends of the Volturi. If you ever wish to visit you may." Marcus bowed his head at Jasper, before taking Bella's hand and kissing the top of it softly.

"I am sorry for all of your troubles my dear. If you ever need help. Do not hesitate to call." Marcus told her. Bella smiled and nodded at him

"Thank you for all of your help, Marcus." Bella replied softly.

He turned to Olivia and patted her head gently. "You be good, little one."

Olivia smiled up at him.

Marcus turned with the rest of his guard, and ran off into the trees.

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone still in the clearing. Jasper hugged Bella tightly to him. Olivia was in Paul's arms.

"Thank god that's over. Maybe now we can live our lives." Bella said.

Jasper smiled at her, before crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for Jasper's Child! This was the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story! <strong>


	9. Author's Note - Banners!

**I know you wanted a chapter update, not an author's note. I am working on it! But for now…**

**I love to write, and consider myself a writer. I WISH I could make banners for my stories. However, I suck with graphics. So, if anyone would like to make banners for me and for my stories. I would love it and appreciate it. This is what I currently need!**

**Blog Banner with the name Angel Wolf  
>1260w x 240h<strong>

**Fanfic Banners  
>474w x 248h<br>Jasper's Child - Twilight - Bella/Jasper Pairing  
>Angel of Destruction - Twilight - RileyBella, Jasper/Alice (Mate swapping between the two couples)  
>Unheard Mate - Teen Wolf - ScottOC  
><strong>**Happy's Christmas Surprise - Sons of Anarchy - Happy/OC**

**Send banners to angelwolf316  
>at<br>outlook  
>dot<br>com  
><strong>

***Because is picky, I had to split up my email address. You should know how to add my email address the correct way to the email. Delete the spaces and add the correct characters.*  
><strong>**(Remember to add to the subject line of the email that what you are sending is a banner for the blog or a story)**

**-I will use the best banner for the stories. However, ALL banners made will go up on my flickr.**

**I am also working on some new one-shots, along with the summaries I have posted before. If you would like to be someone who makes my banners on a permanent basis, please comment and let me know.**

**-Angel Wolf**


End file.
